Forever Always
by valyzerpa1
Summary: Olette es una chica divertida, graciosa, guapa y a la que no le importa lo que la gente piense, o hacer el "ridículo" en público, pero unos días antes de los exámenes finales para graduarse en la ESO llega él, ese chico de pelo corto, misterioso a la vez de guapo y un poquito irritante... ambos se encaminaran en una aventura romántica y divertida.
1. Nuevos cambios

_**La saga "kingdom heart" pertenece a Square Enix y Disney **_

**Bueno soy nueva en esto así que este es mi primer fanfic espero que os guste he mirado en la página y he visto que no hay fanfics de esta pareja en español así que he decidido escribir uno repitiéndome espero que os guste y por favor dejádmelo saber en los comentarios :-)**

* * *

_Capítulo 1. "Nuevos cambios" _

Hola mi nombre es Olette Edwards, tengo el cabello marrón largo, soy morena, tengo los ojos verdes, soy bajita y tengo dieciséis años vivo en Villa Crepúsculo además estoy a una semana de graduarme en la ESO y como no... estoy en los exámenes finales tengo que estudiarme el libro y memorizarlo cosa que no me hace mucha gracia bueno mi historia empezó así:

Una mañana a las 7:00 am

"¡_**Riiiiiiing! ¡Riiiiiiing!"**_

_"Aaaaaaah... por qué? No quiero ir...quiero dormir"- Dije con cara de fastidio y tapándome la cabeza con la sabana._

Quince minutos después cuando estaba empezando a dormirme otra vez abre la puerta mi tía Amelia ("Eli") como alma que lleva el diablo con una cesta llena de ropa, y enciende la luz mientras dice:

"Arriba Olette hoy son los finales de matemáticas y sé que no quieres llegar tarde así que levanta ya...el desayuno esta apunto, así que date prisa"- Dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Después de recuperarme de mi reacción vampírica a la luz le contestó

"Está bien enseguida bajo, y tienes razón no quiero llegar tarde"-Digo antes de darme cuenta de que ella ya había salido escopetada de mi habitación y le faltaban tres escalones para llegar al piso de abajo

Me voy corriendo a la ducha, al salir me dirijo a mi armario y cojo mis jeans ajustados y mi camiseta de nirvana blanca, la meto por dentro del pantalón y cojo mi chaqueta de cuadros negros y blancos, me pongo mis viejas vans negras, me dejo el pelo suelto, cojo mi mochila y bajo como una loca las escaleras.

Mi prima Talía "Lía" como yo la llamo está sentada a un lado de la mesa ella es rubia al igual que Amelia de ojos verdes y piel clara

"Buenos días Lía ¿cómo has dormido enana?"- Digo pasándole la mano por el pelo

"Hola Oly he dormido bien gracias por preguntar"- Me dice sonriendo

"¿Tía Eli cuando sale tu vuelo a París?"- Pregunto muy interesada.

"Mañana a las 9:30 de la mañana tendremos que madrugar menos mal que hoy es viernes... ¿Oly hoy tienes que ensayar con Naminé y los otros chicos? - Me pregunta mientras le unta una tostada a Lía

"No hoy no, tendré que ir mañana estaré de vuelta a las 6:30, Lía no estará más de una hora sola - Le contesto mientras corro al baño a lavarme los dientes

**Mi tía es** **empresaria así que viaja mucho casi siempre estamos Lía y yo solas. Yo bailo en un grupo de baile y voy ha ensayar 4 días a la semana. Vivo en un apartamento, así que mi casa es una especie de dúplex de concepto abierto**. **Aunque tengo baño propio a Eli le gusta que tengamos los cepillos dentales en el baño que usamos todas, según ella la hace sentir en "familia".**

En el baño termino de lavarme los dientes y la cara, me pongo un poco de base, rímel, delineador negro y polvorete.

Salgo disparada del baño me despido abro la puerta, bajo los dos tramos de escalera, salgo y me encuentro a Naminé mi mejor amiga ella es rubia de piel blanca y ojos azules. La saludo con la mano y ella me dice:

"Hola lunática tenemos que darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde, esta vez has sido tú quien ha salido tarde"- Me dice con una mirada triunfante.

"¿Vale rubia psicópata has estudiado para los finales de mates?" - Pregunto mientras caminamos

**Normalmente soy yo quien espera por ella, ya que siempre se levanta tarde...**

**"**Sí, bueno hay cosas que me han costado entender pero al final las entendí" - Me responde muy tranquila...

**Nami es buena estudiante pero digamos que las mates no se le dan muy bien, aunque ella es muy inteligente. El resto del camino hablamos de que tal nos ha ido la semana, temas sin sentido y como no el tema favorito de Nami "CHICOS" **

**Llegamos al instituto y por desgracia nos encontramos en el pasillo a ese aborto fallido irritante de pelo negro o como sus padres llamaron a ese nomo de jardín despreciable "Xion" esa tipa me recuerda a Voldemort, solo que ella tiene nariz...**

"Hola Olette" - Me dice con cara de haber olido mierda de perro.

"Hola" - Le digo con cara de amargura

"¿Que tal estas enana?"- Me dice riéndose

"Pues estaba mejor antes de ver tu horrible cara y si soy bajista pero por lo menos no parezco un jodido mutante gótico..." - Justo cuando iba a terminar la frase Nami me tapa la boca con su mano.

"Oye Xion nosotras pasamos de ti así que vete a molestar a otras"- Le dice Naminé mientras sigue tapándome la boca

Xion se va y Nami me quita la mano de la boca y me dice:

"Se lo que ibas a decir y me ha gustado ¡choca!"- Me dice levantando la mano para chocársela

Me rio y chocamos la mano luego suena el timbre entramos a clase y nos deseamos suerte para el examen...

Antes de que la profe entregue ese papel demoniaco que decidirá si nos graduaremos o no me doy cuenta de que Kairi no ha venido hoy, eso es muy raro ya que ella no suele faltar.

El día pasa rápido de vuelta a casa Nami y yo hablamos sobre el examen y de las posibles cosas por las que Kairi ha podido faltar. Nos despedimos con un abrazo y entro en el edificio.

Entro en casa Lía y Eli ya estaban aquí.

"Hola otra vez, ¿que tal vuestro día?"- Pregunto mientras dejo la mochila a un lado y me siento junto a Lía en la isleta de la cocina.

"Muy bien hoy hemos hecho un trabajo sobre el medio ambiente en la hora de cono"- Me contesta Lía con una sonrisa

"Oly hoy necesitare ayuda con las cosas para mañana debo sacar unas cajas de la maleta del coche para poner las maletas ¿vas a ensayar hoy?"- Pregunta Eli mientras nos sirve el almuerzo

"No hoy no, ya te lo dije "- Contesto agarrando mi plato y el de Lía para llevarlos a la mesa del comedor

Nos sentamos a comer entre risas hablamos sobre lo que nos ha pasado en el día, yo les cuento mi "afortunado" encuentro con Voldemort y Lía nos explica lo que ha hecho en su trabajo

Por la tarde bajo con Eli al coche a por las cajas las subimos y yo bajo a por la ultima

**Anda pero si han arreglado el ascensor halle lulla...no sé porque no nos hemos fijado antes de tener que bajar las escaleras, bueno lleva tanto tiempo así que la verdad no me extraña...**

Aprovecho y subo en él. Antes de entrar pongo la caja en el suelo para descansar las manos, y se abre la puerta del apartamento de al lado, es la señora Miller que raro ella se mudo del piso hace tiempo, era propietaria pero después de lo de su esposo ella decidió mudarse y alquilar el piso.

"¿Hola señora Miller cuanto tiempo, que hace usted por aquí otra vez?"-Le digo con una cara de asombro que combino con una sonrisa

"¡Olette! Cuanto tiempo estas guapísima"- Dice con una gran sonrisa y luego me abraza

"Pues estoy vendiendo el piso, un comprador a venido a verlo hoy su oferta me ha gustado así que tendrás un nuevo vecino"- Me dice con una sonrisa algo picara pero muy contenta.

"Bueno debo irme Olette me ha alegrado verte cuídate pequeña"- Me dice mientras se va

"Igualmente señora Miller, adiós cuídese usted también"- Le digo antes de que se cierre el ascensor

**Quien será ese nuevo vecino no se que esperarme posiblemente sea una familia o alguna pareja o... no se espero sorprenderme para bien **

Esa noche nos duchamos y nos acostamos temprano todas, mañana es el vuelo de Eli y tenemos que estar bien descansadas todas ya que por mucho que a mí no me guste tendremos que madrugar. En lo que me acuesto en la cama me duermo enseguida aunque parezca mentira estoy muy cansada.

* * *

_**Bueno hasta aquí el primer cap. de mi fic espero que os haya gustado mucho. No tengo nada en contra de Xion ella es uno de mis personajes favoritos en verdad, pero he decidido cambiar su personalidad y darle esta. Muchas gracias por leerlo :-) **_


	2. El viaje de tía Amelia

_**"La saga "kingdom heart" pertinence a Square Enix y Disney"**_

* * *

Capítulo 2. "EL viaje de tía Amelia"

**Hoy es sábado, y sale el vuelo a París de la tía Eli. Son las 7:30 am, y aunque haya dormido medio hora más sigue sin gustarme lo de madrugar, simplemente porque parece que alguien me ha pasado por encima con una bicicleta, lo que me hace preguntarme, ¿cómo será Voldemort cuando se despierta? Debe ser como una mezcla entre la duquesa de Alba y Carmen de Mairena con el pelo negro...**

**Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo a la ducha, al salir agarro mis leggins negros de cintura alta y mi camiseta hasta el ombligo anaranjada con el dibujo de la Torre Eiffel que dice "J'adore Paris", creo que nunca me ha parecido más acertada, además agarro un suéter beige que deja ver mi camiseta y por último cojo mis converse negros con pequeños dibujos de naranjas. Respecto a mi pelo, lo amarro en una coleta y mi flequillo cae hacia el lado derecho. Me maquillo como siempre: base, delineador negro, polvorete un poquito más oscuro que el color de mi piel y por último pero no menos importante me pongo un labial de un color rosita que a la vista es muy natural.**

**Bajo las escaleras y veo a mi tía tan nerviosa que simplemente corre de un lado a otro, parece que tiene complejo de correcaminos...**

"Buenos días Eli"- Digo riéndome

"Buenos días Oly"- Me responde Eli mientras corre a llevar una montaña de ropa a la maleta.

**Sinceramente, lleva tanta ropa que para quedarse 2 meses que más bien es como si se quedase 4 años y fuese a estrenar algo cada 2 horas...La tía Eli se me queda mirando.**

"¡Whauuu!...Olette estas preciosa..." - Me dice sonriendo tiernamente

"Gracias"- Digo sonriendo de oreja a oreja y algo sonrojada

**Lía baja las escaleras ella lleva un vestidito rojo un suéter beige y unos botas hasta el tobillo marrones, lleva el pelo suelto y se acerca sonriéndonos**

"¿Que tal estoy? "- Dice Talía riéndose

"Preciosa" - Decimos Eli y yo a la vez

"Bueno desayunad y luego id a lavaros los dientes " - Dice Eli mientras termina de recoger algunas cosas.

**Desayunamos y luego nos lavamos los dientes como Eli nos había encomendado, luego salimos hacia el aeropuerto. Por el camino hablamos sobre cómo nos manejaremos durante los próximos dos meses en los que Amelia estará fuera, cuando podremos hablar con ella y de todo lo que debemos hacer.**

**Al llegar al aeropuerto, entramos, nos organizamos, y Eli va a hacer todo lo respectivo a su viaje. Nos manda a Lía y a mí a buscar un carrito. Agarro el carrito y le digo a Lía:**

"Hey, Lía sube"-

"Vale"- Me contesta ella sentándose en el carrito

**Empiezo a correr y a maniobrar con el carrito por todo el aeropuerto, Lía no deja de reírse y gritar, debo admitir que estábamos muy aburridas... Escuche una risa detrás de mí, me di la vuelta y vi a un chico de piel blanca pero que no llegaba a ser pálida, ojos claros y pelo corto plateado, me sonríe, pasa a mi lado y nos dice:**

"Veo que os divertís bastante" - Nos dice el "desconocido"

"Si y mucho"-Le contesto Lía mientras él se alejaba

**Creo que lo dijo con un aire de superioridad que la verdad me revienta, quien se cree ese ni siquiera lo conozco, será capullo el tío. Ufff... Olette relájate no quieres pegarle a alguien que esté en una posición poco acertada... Quiero y necesito pegarle a una almohada preferiblemente con la cara de Voldemort creo que eso hará que me relaje aún más... ¡no! Espera que estoy pensando relájate y ponte en plan hippy un idiota no te arruinara el día.**

**Nos reunimos de nuevo con la tía Amelia. Montamos las maletas en el carrito y nos vamos a la cafetería, donde charlamos, nos reímos y Amelia nos repite su brillante plan pero encontramos un fallo…**

-Vale pero antes de todo eso ¿como vamos a volver nosotras a casa?- Digo como si nada

**Intento que la tía no se dé cuenta y me deje conducir de vuelta. Vivimos en Estados Unidos así que puedo conducir con 16 años. Yo ya tengo el carnet de conducir pero mi tía quiere que le pida permiso igualmente…**

\- Pues... -

**Mis esperanzas empiezan a desvanecerse ya que luego de esos largos "pues..." suele venir un no o un ya veremos o algo negativo. **

\- No había pensado en eso - Dice Eli mientras da un sorbo a su café

**Creo que Lía se ha dado cuenta de mi intento porque le dice a su madre:**

\- Olette podría conducir hasta casa -

**La tía Amelia entre cierra los ojos y nos mira fijamente primero a mí y luego salta a Lía, así durante un par de minutos, nosotras la miramos con ojitos de cordero degollado y luego asiente mientras dice:**

-Está bien-

**Ambas nos emocionamos. Que Eli me deje conducir sin ella delante es algo que no pasa salvo en algunas ocasiones. Salimos de la cafetería y nos vamos al lugar de embarcación. Allí hablamos mientras esperamos el vuelo de Eli.**

"Por favor los pasajeros con el vuelo a París diríjanse a la puerta número 3, gracias"

-"Bueno este es mi vuelo, chicas"- Dice Eli levantándose mientras agarra sus maletas del carrito.

**Yo ayudo a Eli con un par de maletas mientras nos vamos hacia la puerta 3 al llegar empezamos a despedirnos. Sinceramente odio las despedidas para mi despedirse significa olvidar o en mi caso la ultimas vez que los vi... Odio tener que hacer esto **

-"Adios, mamá"- Dice Lía mirando al suelo con voz triste

\- "¿Talía vas a llorar? no llores mi pequeña , esto no va a durar mucho solo son 2 meses"- le dice la tía a Lía.

-"Ya pero voy a echarte de menos mami"- Dice Talía secándose los ojos

\- "Lo sé mi vida"-

**Tengo un nudo en la garganta perro consigo decir:**

\- "Hasta pronto Eli" - Con una ligera sonrisa algo forzada

**Repito, odio despedirme e intento forzar una sonrisa para que la tía Eli no se dé cuenta, pero ella no es ninguna tonta. La tía nos abrazada.**

\- "No hace falta que sonrías Olette, sé que no te gusta despedirte, pero gracias por haberlo hecho" - Me susurra Eli

**No sé porque pero sus palabras me alivian, muchísimo.**

**El vuelo de Eli llega, me da las llaves del coche y embarca. Nos despedimos una vez más con la mano hasta que la perdemos de vista Lía ahoga un llanto y retiene las lágrimas. Nos quedamos para ver su avión despegar, Lía quería hacerlo.**

\- "¿Podemos hacer lo que hicimos cuando mamá se fue de viaje el año pasado?" - me pregunta Lía

**Cuando Eli se fue de viaje el año pasado Lía estaba muy triste así que compramos chocolatinas y helado de chocolate, nos fuimos al coche, pusimos una peli y nos lo comimos.**

\- Claro que si - contesto

**Empezamos a caminar por el aeropuerto en busca de la tienda de la otra vez al fin la veo detrás de un grupo de personas. Entramos. Lía va a buscar las chocolatinas y yo el helado de chocolate. Intento agarrarlo pero no alcanzó porque está en el último estante de la nevera/congelador. Alguien detrás de mí lo agarra y me lo da, se ve que aun existen caballeros, me doy la vuelta y veo que es el chico de pelo plateado de antes, la verdad es que tiene unos ojos muy bonitos.**

\- Gracias - Digo sonriendo

**Aunque odio depender de un chico, se lo agradezco, pero yo hubiese encontrado una forma de agarrarlo por mi cuenta.**

\- No hay de qué - Me dice

**Paso a su lado y me dirijo a la caja donde me atiende una chica pelirroja, de piel blanca y con ojos verdes. Además lo hace con una alegre sonrisa.**

**Pagamos y nos vamos al coche. En él nos sentamos en los asientos de atrás y ponemos "Frozen" nosotras adoramos esa película.**

\- Oly... ¿quien era ese chico? - Me pregunta Lía con una mirada intrigada.

\- ¿Que chico? - Digo antes de darle un bocado a mi chocolatina

\- El del pelo plateado -

\- Pues no se, solo me alcanzó el helado de chocolate - Digo con indiferencia

**Después de comernos todo y terminar de ver la peli volvemos a casa. Durante el camino escuchamos música y cantamos con las ventanas del coche abiertas.**

**Al llegar meto el coche en el aparcamiento y subimos por las escaleras corriendo para ver quien llegaba primero, al final Lía me adelanto pero yo la alcancé cuando estábamos a punto de llegar así que llegamos al mismo tiempo, levanto la vista y veo a Naminé sentada en la puerta de casa mirándose las manos con una mirada perdida.**

\- ¿Nami? - Digo extrañada

**Levanta la vista y los ojos se le iluminan como dos farolas…**

\- ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capítulo de mi fanfic espero que os haya gustado podéis hacérmelo saber en los comentarios. Gracias por leer:-D **


	3. Chapter 3: El triangulo amoroso

_**"La saga kingdom heart pertenece a Disney y Square Enix"**_

**Siento haber tardado tanto en subir capitulo pero he estado ocupada con los exámenes y no he podido pero ya estoy de vuelta:-) ! Bueno en este cap. doy pie a un "flashback", en los "flashbacks" pondré un signo "(*" que indicara una especie de pausa en la cual se interrumpe el flashback y el personaje comenta algo de lo que cuenta a tiempo real... espero que disfrutéis el capítulo. :-)**

* * *

Capítulo 3. "El triángulo amoroso"

**Nami se me tiró encima con exagerado "sufrimiento"**

"¡Olette! ¡Tengo que contarte algo! "- Me gritó en un tono preocupante

"¡Nami, Nami, Nami tranquila!"- Le grite ya que no paraba de hablar en un tono realmente alto para mis oídos

"Está bien" - Dijo apartándose

"Pasa y lo hablamos dentro" - Dije dándole la vuelta y empujándola hacia la puerta

**Ahora caigo en que Naminé está realmente pálida**

**Entramos y Lía se sienta en el sofá e invita a Nami a sentarse con ella. Yo voy a la cocina a por un vaso de jugo de naranja y le pregunto a Nam y a Lía si quieren uno también a lo que ellas asienten. Termino de servir los vasos y Naminé y Lía vienen a buscarlos **

"¿Oly qué es eso?"- Me pregunta señalando una nota que está pegada a la arrocera

**Nos acercamos a la nota para leer lo que pone**

_"Hola chicas, he pensado que posiblemente tengáis hambre cuando lleguéis del aeropuerto, así que os he dejado un poco de pollo y arroz que he hecho yo solita. Espero que lo disfrutéis, un beso"_

_"Tía Amelia"_

_"Oh oh"- Decimos Talía y yo al unisonó _

**La verdad, la cocina de tía Eli es como la caja de Pandora, no sabe cocinar demasiado "bien" y bueno puedes pillar una intoxicación con demasiada facilidad, es como jugar a la lotería, aunque doy gracias a Dios de que sepa cocinar bien unos huevos revueltos y unas tortitas así que nos aguantamos.**

"En fin veamos que tal esta la causa de vuestra muerte"- Dice Naminé burlona

**Abrimos la arrocera y destapamos el sartén con la carne **

"Oh Dios mío, ¿quién es capaz de dejar crudo y quemar el arroz al mismo tiempo?"- Dije horrorizada a la vez de sorprendida

"Olette ¿porque la carne tiene una costra alrededor?"- Me pregunta Lía subiendo la voz unas octavas

"Pues... creo que es una parte de la "pintura" de adentro del sartén…, si, es eso, nada un sartén menos"- Digo observando aquel desastre

**La parte interior del sartén era negra en un principio, la cosa es que ahora es completamente blanca.**

"Bueno la verdad es que aun no quiero morir. Voy a pedir una pizza ¿quien se apunta?"-Preguntó

**Las dos dicen "yo" al mismo tiempo**

"Eso me imaginaba"-Digo indiferentemente

"Llamemos y hagamos que nos salga gratis"-Dice Lía alegremente

"No Lía, que después lo despiden o se lo quitan del sueldo"- Digo con compasión

**Llamamos y pedimos nuestra pizza mientras esperábamos nos hemos puesto a jugar al Just Dance 2014, Naminé y Lía están de acuerdo en que según ellas es abuso porque supuestamente bailo mejor que ellas dos...**

**"¡**_**DIN DONG!"**_

"¡Pizza!"- Gritamos las tres mientras corremos a la puerta

"Hola"-Digo mientras abro la puerta

**El repartidor era un chico con el pelo zanahoria, con pecas, de piel blanca y con rasgos faciales bastante atractivos **

"¡Halaa!"- Oigo decir a Naminé

**De repente me da un empujón y se pone a hablar con el chico, yo del empujón, paso sobre el sofá y caigo en la alfombra, me levanto voy hacia la puerta y empujó a Nam cojo la pizza le pagó al chico y se lo agradezco, y cuando el empieza a irse y yo estoy apunto de cerrar la puerta Naminé sale disparada detrás del chico. Al cabo de cinco minutos toca la puerta y entra.**

"Acabo de conseguir su número, se llama Eliot"- Me dice Nami con aire victorioso, mientras se abanica con el trozo de papel en el que tiene apuntado el número

"Vale, pero ¿Tu no salías con Roxas?"- Pregunto intrigada

"Si bueno, pues, es que..."- Tartamudea Naminé

"Naminé, ¿que pasa? ¿Tiene que ver con lo que me tienes que contar?- Preguntó

"Si, pero comamos primero"- Afirma ella con una sonrisa muy plástica

**Mientras comemos la pizza hacemos burlas de la encantadora "Voldemort" y al terminar decidimos hacer noche de chicas y que Naminé se quede a dormir. Vimos un maratón de pelis de terror (Insidious, Insidious cap 2, Expediente Warren...) Lía se quedó dormida y se me ocurrió preguntarle a Nami por lo que tenía que contarme.**

"Nami, ¿que era lo que me tenias que contar?

"¿Contarte?... ¿el qué?"- Dijo ella subiendo la voz a un tono muy agudo

"No soy tonta Naminé llevas horas mareandome"-Dije con una mirada incriminatoria

"Esta bien pero vayamos a otra parte, no quiero despertar a Lía"- Suspiro ella

**Dicho esto nos fuimos a mi cuarto para dar pie al chisme. **

"Bien, cuéntame"- Digo impaciente

"Pues todo empezó cuando me fui a casa de mi Roxas para hacer un trabajo de lengua"

**Comienza el Flashback**

**Toqué el timbre de la casa de mi novio, espere unos minutos a que abriese, pero mientras escuche varias voces supongo que él estaría jugando a algo en la Xbox...por fin abrió la condenada puerta.**

"Hola amor"-Dijo Roxas agarrandome de la cintura y para darme un pequeño beso

"Hola a ti también"- Dije con una gran sonrisa

**Entramos y descubrí quien era la voz que escuchaba junto a la de Roxas antes de que abriera la puerta, era Vanitas, un primo lejano de Roxas, la verdad es que yo no lo conocía en persona solo había escuchado a Roxas hablarme de él, debo reconocer que aunque yo tenga novio el chico me resulta bastante atractivo.**

"Vanitas esta es mi novia Naminé"- Dijo Roxas aun agarrandome de la cintura

"Hola"- Dije sacudiendo la mano en señal de saludo

"Hola, vaya es verdad que es preciosa, he escuchado hablar demasiado de ti Naminé "- Dijo mirándome a los ojos con una sonrisa realmente sexy.

"Gracias, y yo de ti"- Dije ruborizada frente a su comentario

"Bueno, me alegro de que os llevéis tan bien, preciosa vamos a hacer nuestro trabajo de lengua"- Dijo mi enamorado agarrándome de la mano.

**Nos dirigimos a su cuarto para el trabajo (* Si Olette se que lo del trabajo de lengua para gente mal pensada como tu suena "mal" pero no es lo que andas imaginando *).La habitación de Roxas era bastante sencilla, las paredes eran de un color blanco que resultaba bastante elegante decoradas con varios cuadros de fotos que él ha hecho y pósteres de sus bandas favoritas, Roxas es un aficionado a la fotografía y siempre dice que le encantaría dedicarse a ello, su cama era igual de sencilla de color negro con un edredón azul claro que hacía bastante contraste y sus forros de almohada eran blancos. Soltó mi mano y me indico que me sentará en la silla de su escritorio, hice lo que dijo y en unos minutos llego con otra silla y una cartulina.**

"Empecemos pues"- Le dije con una gran sonrisa

"Da gusto empezar algo con alguien que desprende tantísima alegría"

**Dicho esto me beso y comenzamos. Un fugaz pensamiento se pasó por mi mente, ¿y el primo buenorro?...quiero decir Vanitas **

"¿Rox y tu primo?"-Pregunte un tanto intrigada

"Ah... él está abajo jugando a la Xbox ¿por?..."- Dijo mi novio

"No por nada era por saber, es que recordé que estaba aquí cuando llegue y creí que se había ido"

**(*No me malinterpretes quiero a Roxas pero su primo tiene algo...tiene algo que me hace sentir como si tuviera que controlar mis hormonas otra vez *) Quince minutos después y terminamos el dichoso trabajo y sentí que me orinaba...bueno no me orinaba...vamos...más bien me iba por la pata pa' abajo, muy fina dije que tenía que usar el baño pero una vez que cerré la puerta corrí por ese pasillo como si tuviese una mecha en el culo, llegue al bendito baño entré e hice mis… "necesidades". Al salir me encontré a Vanitas. Que se me acercó **

"Hola otra vez preciosa"-Dijo con una gran sonrisa más cerca de lo "estrictamente necesario" a mi

"Hola"- Respondí secamente un tanto incómoda

"¿Qué te pasa?"- Preguntó apartando un mechón rubio de mi ojo derecho

"Nada solo es que me siento un poco incomoda por tu cercanía"- Respondí sonrojada frente a su tacto

"Tranquila no lo estés, solo relájate y déjate llevar nena"- Dijo esto y note como me acorralaba, pegando mi espalda a la puerta del baño, también pude notar que cada vez estaba más cerca de mis labios

"Por si se te ha olvidado, tu primo, Roxas, es mi novio"- Agregue secamente, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente

"¿Y qué?"

**Dijo esto y se me abalanzó encima para besarme, de alguna manera alcance el pomo de la puerta, y liberándome de su agarre hice una acrobacia digna del Circo del Sol y conseguí abrir la puerta, él cayó al interior del baño, cerré la puerta y corrí a la habitación de Roxas. Entre pareciendo lo más calmada posible.**

"Amor tengo que irme ya"- Dije mirando el reloj

"¿Seguro?"

"Si se hace tarde"

"Está bien, te llevo"

**Asentí y agarre su mano y salimos de esa habitación. Justo nos encontramos a Vanitas saliendo del baño, no se pero me echó una mirada con travesura mezclada con lujuria que juraría por mi madre que Roxas noto pero que no comentó. Nos despedimos de él y salimos de aquella casa que por un momento me pareció infernal, doy gracias a Dios de que Roxas no viese aquel intento. Llegamos y le agradecí que me trajera seguido de un cálido y tierno beso de despedida.**

**Fin del Flashback **

"Entonces, ¿Vanitas intento besarte y tu se lo impediste?"-Pregunte de una forma sorprendentemente tranquila

"Seeh"- Dijo victoriosa

"Pues ¿cuál es el terrible problema?"- Pregunte

"Que la verdad no se... no se...s-si me gusta un poquito- Contestó tartamudeando.

"Espera, ¿qué?... Llevas 4 meses con Roxas, ¡Naminé Carter controla tus hormonas de niña!"-Espeté

"Si si, lo sé, yo pienso lo mismo"- Contestó

"Cambiando de tema...hoy teníamos ensayo"- Dije y ambas pusimos la digna cara del cuadro del grito

"Bueno... nunca faltamos así que supongo que no pasara nada, ahora vamos a dormir"- Dijo Naminé cosa que nos hizo dejar de desfigurar nuestras caras

**Bajamos al salón donde habíamos ingeniado una especie de tenderete con colchones entre los sofás y dormimos.**

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 3 me gustaría muchísimo que mandaseis mas rewies. En fin vuelvo a disculparme por la tardanza y espero que disfrutéis el capitulo:-).**


	4. Capitulo 4:El triangulo amoroso(2 parte)

_**"La saga de kingdom heart pertenece a Disney y a Square Enix"  
**_

**Hola aquí está el cuarto capítulo de mi historia espero que os guste**

* * *

Capítulo 4:"El triángulo amoroso: el final oculto(parte 2)"

**A la mañana siguiente nos despertamos por un rayo de luz que de alguna forma logró entrar...aunque nos habíamos ocupado de que esto pareciera la casa del 2 cap. de la 1 temporada de "The Walking Dead"...**

"Buenos días féminas"-Dijo Naminé entre bostezos

"Buenos días rubias" - Dije

"Buenos días"- Dijo Lía

**Estuvimos unos diez minutos más tiradas en el colchón viendo la tele, cuando nuestros estómagos decidieron formar un coro como el del inicio de "Juego de tronos", así que no nos quedó otra que hacer el desayuno. Hicimos huevos revueltos y tostadas, y volvimos a aquel desastre en el que habíamos dormido, comimos mientras veíamos los episodios del "Viernes Negro" de "South Park", cuando de repente Naminé se reía tan fuerte, que un aire inesperado que sonó como un trombón y que debería de oler a mariposas y besitos de unicornio salió de ella. La sala se quedó en un silencio sepulcral, pero dos minutos después lo Interrumpimos con grandes carcajadas y algún que otro aplauso, pero llegó un momento en el que seguíamos riéndonos con fuerza, pero ya no salía ningún sonido, así que... parecíamos 3 focas retrasadas allí sentadas.**

"Bueno qué tal si recogemos todo esto y damos un paseo"- Agregué mientras llevábamos los platos a la cocina.

"¡Siii!"- Gritaron ambas

**Dicho esto nos cambiamos. Me puse un short tiro alto de jean, un top rosa con dibujos de piñas en blanco y negro, unos zapatos estilo Converse negros y una chaqueta de jean bastante femenina. Nami se puso un short normal de color negro una camisa sin mangas transparente de un azul claro con un estampado de pequeñas palmeras en lila y sus Converses azules. Lía se puso un vestido terminado en short en vez de falda y unas sandalias. Respecto al maquillaje me puse delineador marrón una sombra café que no se notaba mucho, lo de siempre y un labial de un color parecido al de mis labios. Nami se maquilló con delineador negro una sombra rosita pero natural, base, rímel, y un labial rosa claro. Todas nos dejamos el pelo suelto.**

"¡Listas! ¡Todo el mundo al coche!"

**Nos fuimos a la parte cercana a la playa de Villa Crepúsculo que era una de las partes turísticas de la isla. Tenemos un clima bastante bueno ya que la isla de Villa Crepúsculo es bastante cercana geográficamente hablando a Hawái. Pasamos todo el camino cantando a toda voz "Anything could happen" de Ellie Goulding, "Little White Lies" de One Direction (uno de mis grupos favoritos), "Wrecking Ball" de Miley Cyrus, "Love runs out" de OneRepublic (otro de mis favoritos) y "Don't stop" de 5 Seconds Of Summer (otro más de mis favoritos), llevábamos las ventanillas bajas así que la gente obviamente nos podía escuchar y vernos pero no nos importaba.**

"Bien ya llegamos, ¡a ver tiendas y pasear se ha dicho!"

**Entramos a Bershka, Stradivarius, Pull and Bear y a New Yorker (tienda que amo), nos probamos varias cosas, mientras Nami y Lía se probaban me paré a pensar en lo que Nami me había contado sobre aquel "triángulo amoroso" y… ahora caigo en que Naminé le pidió el numero a aquel repartidor de pizza y ella en teoría tiene novio, y conociéndola como yo lo hago ella no hace eso mientras tiene un relación, creo que debo preguntarle... lo haré en algún momento oportuno. Más tarde después de comprar alguna que otra prenda nos dio hambre y nos fuimos a McDonald's a comer algo nos compramos 3 hamburguesa y un mcflurry de oreo para cada una antes de irnos fuimos al baño...Lía tenía que dar de sí...era el momento de preguntar.**

"Oye Nam sobre lo que me contaste ayer ¿puedo preguntarte algo?".

"Claro".

"Hey chicas ya terminé, ¿nos vamos?"-dijo Lía interrumpiendo.

"Ehh... si vamos"- Dije.

**Volvimos a casa y Naminé fue a recoger sus cosas a mi cuarto para volver a su casa, Lía se quedó en el sofá, y yo acompañe a Nami.**

"Oly… ¿que es lo que tienes que preguntarme?"

"¿Por qué le pediste el numero al repartidor de pizza?, cuando estás en una relación nunca haces eso"

"Bueno... es que... yo... Rox y yo..."- Tartamudeaba Nam

"¡Naminé suéltalo ya!"- Le dije

"¡Rosas y yo rompimos hace 3 días!"- Gritó cerrando los ojos y a continuación se tapo la boca

**Me quede helada, ella se veía tan feliz con Roxas, pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué paso para que acabasen con su relación?, la verdad, ahora, me siento un poco culpable por haber preguntado. **

**Yo no dije nada pero ella interrumpió mi monólogo interno.**

"Olette… no te sientas culpable, te lo veo en los ojos, siéntate, te lo explicaré"

******Inicio del Flashback ******

**A pasado 1 día 2 horas y 30 segundos desde lo que me ocurrió con Vanitas, si se que parece que me he obsesionado con eso, pero la verdad, es que me ha confundido, quiero muchísimo a Roxas pero es que con él las cosas son como si cada minuto estuviese planeado, y con Vanitas es como si nunca supiese que va a pasar como si mi vida pudiese cambiar en cualquier momento y yo quiero seguridad en mi vida pero también quiero peligro, quiero que cada minuto sea impredecible, quiero tener la sensación de que estoy viva. Noto un par de lágrimas bajar por mis mejillas pero no me importa... hoy he quedado con Roxas para ir al parque de atracciones a ver si consigo aclararme, viene a buscarme dentro de media hora, son las 4 tengo que arreglarme.**

**Me levante con pocas ganas me puse un jean y una camiseta gris básica con una rebeca azul oscuro y unas vans azules, me maquille con delineador negro, base , colorete y un labial de color rosa, me hice una coleta, no quería verme muy descuidada si no se daría cuenta de que me pasa algo. Al cabo de un rato llamaron a la puerta.**

"Hola Rox"- Dije con mi mejor sonrisa plástica

"Hola amor"

"Hola Naminé"- Dijo otra persona,(*Me di cuenta de que era Vanitas*)

"Hola"- dije secamente apartando la vista

"Espero que no te importe pero Vanitas tiene que venir con nosotros"

"No tranquilo"

**Nos fuimos al parque, durante el camino había mucho silencio pero no me importo me parecía lo mejor, la verdad esto va a estar muy, muy tenso. Al llegar nos subimos a distintas atracciones yo quería entrar a la mansión del terror pero Rox iba a ir a por comida y me dijo que fuera con Vanitas, (*cosa que me puso nerviosa pero tenía que hacerlo, así que fui con el... entramos, pero yo estaba más asustada de que Vanitas intentase algo, que de la propia mansión, pero él simplemente me confesó algo...*)**

"Oye Nam, ¿puedo explicarte lo de ayer?"- Dijo mirándome fijamente

**No le conteste, aunque él empezó a hablar igualmente...**

"Yo... No era a propósito, quiero decir que solo era una prueba solo quería comprobar que de verdad querías a mi primo"

**Ya y por eso me acorralaste e intentaste besarme y yo soy tonta no?**

"Es la verdad y me disculpo si te he hecho dudar de ti misma pero, en estas últimas horas me he dado cuenta de que siento algo por ti, se que sales con mi primo no quiero que le dejes pero quería confesarlo"- Dijo sin quitarme los ojos de encima

"Espera...dices que sientes algo por mi...yo no puedo hacerle esto a Roxas... sé que va a pasar ahora"

**Lo más probable es que ahora intente besarme. Efectivamente fue lo que paso Vanitas se me abalanzó encima y me beso lo intente apartar empujándolo con mis manos pero no pude, me eché hacia atrás y quede acorralada ya que íbamos sentados en una especie de vagoneta y mi espalda chocaba con la parte izquierda de esta, yo seguía empujándolo cuando se separó, note que yo lloraba me gire y vi a Roxas boquiabierto estábamos fuera, el recorrido había terminado, Roxas lo insultó y para cuando quise darme cuenta se estaban peleando baje lo mas rápido que pude y por suerte dos hombres los habían separado.**

"Roxas yo... Lo siento...intenté...intenté apartarlo pero…no… no pude..."-dije entre llantos mezclados con sollozos

**El me abrazo y me susurro al oído**

"Lo sé mi amor, sé que no has sido tú"

"¡Naminé tienes que elegir!"- Grito Vanitas

"Nami el tiene razón tienes que elegir, sea cual sea tu elección la aceptaré"- Dijo Roxas

**Me limpié las lágrimas y dije **

"No os elijo a ninguno, elegir a uno sería enfrentaros y yo no rompo vínculos familiares, Roxas aunque me duela esto se acabo y Vanitas no vuelvas a acercarte a mi"

**Dicho esto me acerque a Roxas y le di un último beso mientras las lágrimas volvían, él repitió que lo entendía y le di una mirada a Vanitas mientras escuchaba un lo siento que se me hizo indiferente, salí de aquel parque a toda mecha...y los deje atrás a ambos. **(*****Bueno así fue como paso todo Oly *)

**Fin del Flashback**

"Joder Nami, ¿tu estas bien?"-Dije preocupada

"Si eso creo… debo irme son las 6 de la tarde, y mañana tenemos el final de Biología"-dijo ella

"Cierto, yo te llevo"

**Bajamos y lleve a Nami a su casa. A la vuelta subí en el ascensor, tengo que aprovechar que este trasto viejo que tiene posibilidades de caerse un día de estos, esté "bien". Antes de entrar en casa me di cuenta de que la puerta del piso de la señora Miller estaba abierto y había unas cajas por fuera supongo que será el nuevo o los nuevos inquilinos ya lo descubriré, entre y me fui a estudiar biología. Creo que estuve 2 horas y media estudiando o eso me pareció. Seguí mi rutina y me fui a acostar tras haber hecho todo al igual que Lía.**

* * *

**Bueno esto ha sido todo por este capítulo prometo subir lo más rápido posible el 5 espero que os haya gustado y sólo quería agradecer a toda la gente que lee mi fanfic la verdad me hace muy feliz así que GRACIAS :-) !**


	5. Capitulo 5: Los odiosos examenes finales

_**"La saga kingdom hearts le pertenece a Disney y a Square Enix"**_

**Bueno... hola lectores aquí está el 5 cap de mi 1a historia os agradezco que lo leáis y espero que lo disfrutéis.**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Los odiosos/jodidos/malditos/crueles exámenes finales

_Lunes, 7:00 a.m_

_**-"¡RIIIING,RIIIING, RIIIING!"-**_

"...Aaaaah... lunes maravilloso lunes- Dije con sarcasmo y fastidio

**Hoy tengo el examen final de biología, me diriji a mi preciado baño a darme una ducha para espabilarme, digamos que aun estoy en fase "El amanecer de los muertos", al salir me vestí con un short tiro alto de jean desteñido una camiseta blanca que decía "I hate mondays" que faje y mi suéter de punto color gris me puse unos botines negros me deje el pelo suelto, no tenia ganas de ****recogerlo**** y me maquille delineando mis ojos de color café me puse base, polvorete y crema hidratante en los labios (que por cierto sabe a fresa) y baje a preparar el desayuno.**

"Buenos días, Olette"- Me dijo Lía con una gran sonrisa

"Buenos días Lía "-le contesté

"¿Qué quieres desayunar?...ten en cuenta el tiempo"

"Bueno...¿tostadas y jugo de manzana?"- Me dijo alegre

"¡Hecho!"- Dije

**Desayunamos, luego nos lavamos los dientes y me fui, Lía se quedo en casa ella esta en 4 de primaria así que se va camino al colegio con una amiga que vive en el edificio de al lado. **

"Lía ya sabes, no le abras a nadie solo a tu amiga, nos vemos esta tarde"- Dije mientras salía de casa

**Baje y ****empece**** a andar a casa de en su portal toque su intercomunicador y ella bajo **

"Hey bitch"-Me dijo

"Hi slut"- le respondí

"Que? Has estudiado"-Pregunte mientras andábamos

"Si y tu?"- Respondió

"Sip" - Le dije

**Seguimos andando, hablando lo de siempre,al llegar al instituto empezamos a andar a nuestra clase, mientras caminábamos por el pasillo se nos unió Kairi la tercera integrante de nuestro club de locas, ella es pelirroja, de tez blanca, y ojos azules, en cuanto a personalidad es alegre, dura cuando tiene que serlo, inteligente y atrevida, en resumen como Nam y como yo.(Según Amelia, aunque es mentira).**

"¡Hola perras!"- Dijo abriendo los brazos hacia los lados

"¡Hola pelirroja putona!"- "Gritamos" al unísono

**Luego reímos, llegando a clase Kairi fue saludar a uno de sus amigos, en lo que ella se fue, vi que ese feto antinatural que nació de la unión de el rey de los orcos y smeagol del señor de los anillos... nombrado Xion o... como yo la llamo Voldemort, se nos acercó.**

"Hola Olle-te"- Dijo con es cara de huele mierda de siempre

"Muy bien sabes dividir las palabras en sílabas"- Dije pasándole a un lado y aplaudiendo con falsa alegría.

"Te estoy hablando"-Dijo poniéndoseme enfrente y haciendo ese típico gesto de negra que no le pegaba

"Mira Xion porque no te vas con tus amiguitos y Gandalf a matar al dragón para recuperar "El Reino de Erebor" "- Le dije sonriendo

**Ella puso cara de horror, me iba a contestar pero en ese momento llegó Kairi **

"Oye cagada ábrete"- Dijo Kairi

**Xion puso cara de tener 2 semanas sin cagar y se fue. Dejadme que os lo explique, hace un año Xion se metió con Ka llamándola "Tampax Pearl usado" Kairi se le tiró encima y empezaron a pelearse, aquello parecía la guerra de un King Kong pelirrojo y un T-Rex pijo. La cosa es que Kairi gano, ¿por qué?, muy fácil, Kairi le arrancó un mechón de pelo de la parte de atrás y le dejó una pequeña calva, desde entonces Xion lleva una extensión para taparla y le tiene miedo y Kairi guarda el ****mechón**** en una bolsa plástica transparente que lleva a todas partes como si fuese un trofeo.**

"Qué? Entramos"-Dijo Kairi

"Si, que viene tacto rectal"

**Dicho eso entramos y cinco minutos después sonó el timbre, y "Miss Tacto Rectal" entró por la puerta. ¿Por que ese apodo?, porque camina como si al aterrizar el palo de la escoba de bruja se le hubiese metido en el culo... no me malinterpreten pero "La "señorita"(aunque ya este en la menopausia) Larxene" es de esa clase de profesora que te explica un tema en 15 minutos, y luego te cuenta extensa y detalladamente cuando y como perdió su virginidad...Nos repartió el examen, la verdad es que en mi opinión me salió bastante bien pero siempre que digo eso hay más errores de lo que yo pensaba. Al tocar el timbre que daba pie a la siguiente hora, Tacto Rectal recogió el examen. A 2a hora teníamos Educación Física nos tocaba con "Flash Botox" así que baje a cambiarme al baño me puse la típica ropa de deporte, el profe de E.F es más viejo que la duquesa de Alba, ya se le considera patrimonio cultural, pero al parecer ser una persona de edad "no es para él", así que se ha inyectado Botox por toda la cara practicamente es solo látex, piel y mas látex. Hicimos lo típico, al terminar la clase volvimos a cambiarnos y nos aseamos después regresamos a clase. **

_\- En el pasillo que llevaba a nuestra clase- _

"¿Os habéis fijado en que Bilbo Bolsón no se nos ha acercado más?"- Dijo Kairi riendo

"Eso es todo gracias a ti querida amiga"- Le dije levantando las cejas

**Nos reímos a carcajadas y entramos a clase nos tocaba Lengua con "Plumanator" osea el profe de lengua, lo apodamos así porque es igual de alto y musculoso que Terminator pero solo que tiene pluma osea es un terminator... gay, cosa que nos encanta.. ya que el resulta muy agradable como profe a diferencia de Tacto Rectal y Flash Botox.**

"Buenos días chicos"- Dijo agitando la manos en forma de saludo

"¡Hola profe!"- Dijimos todos al mismo tiempo encantados

"Hoy daremos 35 minutos de gramática se que es más de lo que solemos hacer pero mañana es el examen final así que es lo que toca, luego expondremos un tema para debatir dividiendo la clase en 2 grupos.

**Vimos el repaso para mañana. Para el debate elegimos el tema del "Amor" Nami,Ka y yo formábamos parte del grupo de los "optimistas", el otro grupo era el de los "pesimistas", defendimos nuestra opinión con fuerza y ganamos. El resto del día lo pasamos como otro cualquiera. Al volver a casa Nam y yo hablamos del día que habíamos tenido y de el encuentro de King Kong y Voldemort... al llegar a casa Lía estaba sentada en el sofá viendo "Historias Corrientes" .**

"¿¡Hola que tal el cole!?"- Grite desde la puerta

"¡Bien! ¡Oly! ¡Ti ha llamado quiere que te conectes a Skype después de comer!

"¡Ti ha llamado que bien! Debe de tener tiempo libre"- Dije uniendome a Talía en el sofá

**Luego de unos minutos prepare el almuerzo, Talía y yo llevábamos los platos a la mesa, almorzamos entre risas y contándonos nuestro día. Luego me diriji a mi cuarto me tire en la cama y encendí mi portátil para conectarme a Skype. Tiara es mi hermana ella vive en Sidney ya que estudia derecho allí, ella y yo fuimos criadas por nuestra tía después de lo que les pasó a nuestros padres...nuestros padres iban camino al aeropuerto de Villa Crepúsculo, cuando un conductor que iba borracho se atravesó en su vía y sufrieron un gran choque, ambos murieron, Tiara y yo estábamos con Eli. Tiara tiene 4 años mas que yo, va por el 3 año de su carrera y siempre que tiene tiempo me llama, suelo pasar las vacaciones con ella en Sidney siempre que puedo, en fin la llamé por Skype.**

"¡Olette! ¡Hermanita! ¡Te echo de menos!"- Gritó

"¡Hola Ti! ¿como te va la carrera?"- Le pregunté

"Me va de putisima madre, Oly voy a ir con Nathan a Los Ángeles, estamos decidiendo si iremos a apoyar el dia del orgullo gay"- Me dijo súper emocionada

"¡Que guay! Pero... ¿quien coño es Nathan?"

"Es mi novio homófobo..."- Dijo remarcando lo de homófobo

"¡NO SOY HOMOFÓBICO!"- gritó alguien que supongo que sería Nathan

"Un segundo"- Me dijo ella

**Movió la silla, dejando una vista perfecta a la cocina donde se encontraba Nathan.**

"Admítelo Nath, eres homofóbico"- Le dijo Ti

"No no lo soy"- Dijo el

"¿¡Entonces porque no te gustan los maricones!?"- Grito mi hermana

"Los apoyo, y no tengo nada en su contra, pero, no me gustan"

"¿¡Por qué!? ¡Quiero una respuesta logica que me quite la razón!"- Grito Tiara en tono amenazador

"Cuando era más joven y estúpido, uno intentó ligar conmigo en una discoteca, ¡me perseguía!, ¡toda la noche!, ¡tenía miedo de ir al baño solo!"- Respondió él

"A porque 1 vez, repito 1 vez en la vida recibiste atención sexual indeseada reaccionaste así, si las mujeres reaccionasemos así créeme puedo asegurarte que todo este puto planeta, absolutamente todo, estaría cubierto de sangre y pollas amputadas"- Dijo ella dejándolo sin comentarios.

**Se dio la vuelta para seguir nuestra conver como si nada pero antes de eso hizo una última pregunta.**

"¿Y se puede saber por que carajo tenías miedo de ir al baño solo?"

"No te rías... mis amigos me dijeron que tuviera cuidado por si me violaban ahí dentro... yo de gilipollas me lo creí, aunque ellos solo estaban burlándose de mi."- Dijo el sonrojándose

**Tiara empezó a reírse como una posesa, Nathan le repetía varias veces que no se riera que a él en ese momento le afectó el comentario porque el tipo era mayor que él, pero aunque hacía lo imposible por defenderse la risa terminó por ****contagiarsele**** a él también. Después de que ambos se calmaran mi querida hermana se dio la vuelta hacia el portátil definitivamente para hablar conmigo.**

"Bueno hermanita que tal con los exámenes finales? son una mierda no?"

"Oh por dios eso es quedarse corta"

"¿Y qué tal tu como te va la universidad,me refiero a las fiestas?"- pregunte pícaramente

"¡Oh son brutales!"- Dijo con ese brillo en los ojos de ilusión que la caracteriza

"Tengo tantas cosas que contarte, mañana podré volver a conectarme, así que hablaremos otra vez, sé que nuestra conversación ha sido corta...pero tengo que volver a clase"- Dijo ella algo desanimada con la idea mirando ligeramente su reloj

"Tranquila no pasa nada, lo entiendo"

"Las hermanas Edwards eh?"- Dijo

"Las hermanas Edwards"-conteste

"Adiós"- dijimos al unísono

**Cerré la sesión en Skype. No se me iba de la cabeza esa frase de pequeñas la decíamos cuando ****extrañábamos**** a nuestros padres, pero poco a poco se fue volviendo un lema, llevaba tanto tiempo sin decirlo que se me hace raro. Bueno me cambie de ropa para irme a correr como "todas" las tardes, salí y de alguna forma hice una lista de reproducción y empecé a escuchar "Boom Clap" de Charli XCX, "Salt Skin" de Ellie Goulding, "Welcome to the jungle" de Neon Jungle, "Trouble" de Neon Jungle, "Word Up" de Little mix, "This is how we do" de Katy Perry, "Amnesia" de 5 Seconds of Summer, "Are We All We Are" de P¡nk, "F*ck you" de Lily Allen, "Hard Out Here" de Lily Allen, "Chandelier" de Sia y "Free the Animals" de Sia también. **

**Al volver de correr pase por un bosque por el que me gustaba pasar, y al llegar subí en esa chatarra de "ascensor" si así se le puede llamar. Antes de entrar note que la puerta de la casa de la señora Miller ya tenía un felpudo que decía "Hogar Dulce Hogar" en letras marrón oscuro, la verdad no le di demasiada importancia. Una vez dentro de mi querida choza procedí a darme una ducha para después estudiar lengua, Lía estaba haciendo su tarea para mi era uno de esos días en los que los profes no marcaban nada ****así**** que solo tenia que estudiar. Salí de la ducha y me vestí con un pitillo grueso negro y una sudadera verde oscura lisa y me remangue las mangas, me recogí el pelo en un chongo comencé a estudiar lengua y 15 minutos después oí música tan alta que me incomodaba así que di un golpe en la pared, la música cesó un instante pero luego siguió, me rasque la frente con fastidio,suspire, deje el libro, me puse mis Converses y me diriji a hablar con el de la música alta. **

**Al abrir la puerta la oía con más fuerza así que obviamente en una planta con 2 apartamentos sabía quien era, toque el timbre. Me abrió la puerta un chico con el pelo plata que sostenía el típico vaso rojo que usan en las fiestas era de piel blanca pero sin llegar a ser palida y de ojos azules, llevaba una camiseta negra y un jean azul oscuro.**

"Hola soy la vecina, y no es por fastidiar pero podrías bajar la música un poco, estoy estudiando para un examen muy importante de mañana así que te lo agradecería mucho."- Dije calmada y con educación

"Oh claro que si, estudia tranquila"- Dijo el agradablemente

"Gracias"- Dije con una sonrisa y volví a mi casa

_-Ya en mi dormitorio-_

"Ves, así se consiguen las cosas, si das cortesía recibes cortesía, que alegría, ¡ahora a estudiar!" - Dije en alto para mi misma victoriosamente

**15 minutos después la PUTA MÚSICA volvió, me amargue muchísimo, creí que ese gilipollas lo había entendido, para rematarlo, era música electro de mierda, me gusta este tipo de ****música****, pero esta canción en particular hace que me sangren los oídos. Baje dispuesta a tocar esa puerta otra vez, pero ya no iba a ser tan amable como la primera vez. Toque la puerta, esta vez la que me abrió fue una tía que tenía una pinta de zorra indescriptible, me gustaría saber si vestirse de putón verbenero para asistir a una fiesta ahora era un requisito social indispensable, como no, ella también sostenía uno de esos vasos.**

"¡Hola!"- Grito en mi cara felizmente

"...Hola..."- Dije yo algo seca

"Vine hace rato y le dije al pelo plata que bajase la música,pero al parecer lo hizo durante quince minutos y luego se lo paso por el forro, así que puedes decirle textualmente que... baje la puta música de una maldita vez y que si vengo un tercera vez va a ver lo que es bueno."-Dije envenenada

"¡Claro! se lo diré, y siento que te esté molestando lo más probable es que este viendo que eres capaz de hacer"- Dijo ella

"Pues como siga lo va a averiguar y no va a ser agradable para él, tengo que irme, y... gracias"- Le dije sonriendo

**La verdad la chica me cayó bastante bien. Subí a mi cuarto otra vez. Como ese tipo siga tirando leña a la hoguera va a ver, la música cesó y yo me relaje aunque tenía el presentimiento de que no pasaría mucho rato para que volviese otra vez seguí estudiando. Efectivamente 25 minutos después volvió y más alta.**

"¡AAAHH! Muy bien quieres provocarme, pues lo has conseguido, te vas a cagar gilipollas"- Dije en mi cuarto y baje las escaleras escopeteada

**Toque la puerta y esta vez me abrió el **

_****Narra Riku****_

"Hola"- Dijo secamente

"Hola ¿la música no?"- le dije sonriente

"Exacto...pero sabes, se acabaron los diálogos. Te avise.- Dijo y me empujo hacia un lado y entró como una loca

**Corrió hacia los altavoces como el duende de las "Las Crónicas de Spiderwick" y arrancó los cables de los altavoces (porque no se puede decir que eso fuera desconectar algo) y los lanzó a un lado toda la gente de la fiesta estaba pegada a los lados de la casa dejando un pasillo completamente libre hasta la puerta yo no sabia como reaccionar mi vecina era "El Increíble Hulk", ese chongo que llevaba estaba casi deshecho los mechones le caían sobre la cara caminó hasta la puerta para irse pero yo me le puse delante.**

"¿Pero que coño pasa contigo?"- Dije

"¡Conmigo! ¡Creo que la que debería preguntar eso soy yo malparido! ¡llevo casi una hora rogándote para que le bajes a esa mierda!"- Gritaba

"¡Y a mi qué! ¡Esta es mi casa y lo pongo tan alto como me salga del forro! ¡No es mi culpa que tu seas una estirada!"- Grite a la defensiva

"¡Estirada yo! ¡Estirada será tu puta madre!"- Dicho eso me soltó un bofetón y salió de mi casa, la seguí no iba a dejar esto así

"¡Oye! ¡No te vayas así como así! ¡Me has pegado!"- Grite y entramos a su casa

"¡¿Así como así?! ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento mucho, pero es que prefiero acuchillarme el útero con una lima de cristal a seguir escuchándote! ¡Y si! ¡Te he pegado y no veas que agusto me he quedado!"- Gritó

"¡Estás loca tía!"- Grite

"¡Oh! ¡Dijo el metro-sexual de pelo plata! ¡además ese pelo no puede ser natural! ¡¿Que? de pequeño jugaste con demasiada agua oxigenada! ¡Dale las gracias a dios de que no tengo un gato para untarte con su mierda, puto gilipollas!"- Gritó moviéndose como una loca

"¡Eso no viene a cuento!"- Grite

"¡¿Y quien dice que no?! ¡Ahhh! ¡No te soporto! ¡Ojala te de gonorrea!- Grito eso y salió de su propia casa dando un portazo podía escuchar sus gritos desde fuera

"¿Que es la gonorrea?"- Dijo una niñita de la cual no había notado presencia

"Cuando crezcas lo sabrás"- Le dije calmado

"Por cierto me llamo Talía pero puedes llamarme Lía, ¿eres el nuevo vecino no?- Me preguntó ella agradablemente

"Bueno Lía yo soy Riku y si soy el vecino, ¿oye tu hermana sufre algún trastorno mental? Sin ofender"- Pregunte

"No ofendes y no es mi hermana es mi prima y no no sufre ningún trastorno mental ni tiene la regla"- Dijo la pequeña

"Bueno os invito a tomar asiento junto a mi"- Dijo burlona

**Me senté a su lado y ella agarro una flor de un jarrón que tenía en alguna parte (no me fije) y me la paso**

"Bueno ser Riku os aconsejo que salgáis de aquí en cuanto podáis, sino queréis acabar mal no lo digo por mi sino por Olette esta estresada y fuera de sus casillas"

"Lo haré mi lady"- Dije siguiéndole el rollo "Juego de Tronos"

**Mientras me ponía de pie la puerta se abrió de golpe y la loca que ahora tenía nombre entró**

"¡¿Que carajo esta es mi puta casa?!"- Gritó y agarró la escoba que tenía cercana a la puerta por alguna razón

"¡Fuera! ¡Fuera o te saco de un escobazo!"- Gritó

"¡Oye no merezco este trato soy una persona tengo derechos!- Grite ya que si no no me escucharía

"¡Por mi puedes ser Elmo! ¡Largo!"- Gritó sacudiendo la escoba como si tuviese un ataque epiléptico y provocando que su chongo cediese y la cola que lo sostenia volase a alguna parte y todo su pelo cayera sobre su cara

**Le hice caso y salí, escuche como Lía me despedía me gire para contestarle y la loca me cerró con un portazo tan fuerte que movió ligeramente mi pelo, me giré a mi casa y vi a todos mis amigos fuera, se acercaron y dijeron:**

"Oh dios Riku estas bien te ha hecho algo"-Decían todos mientras me tocaban todo el cuerpo para comprobar si estaba bien.

"Si estoy bien"

**Narra Olette**

**Recogí mi cola del piso y volví a amarrarme el pelo ya mas tranquila **

"Oly ¿ya eres tu otra vez?"- Me pregunto Lía riendo

"Si"- dije riendo

"El pobre chico tenía pinta de tener que cambiarse los calzones"- añadió ella riéndose

"¿Así? Jajaja"- reí

"Bueno Lía ya puedo seguir estudiando"- dije, me acerque, le di un beso en la frente y subí a mi habitación

**Pude estudiar bien el resto del tiempo, creo que incluso no le bajó sino que apago la música directamente. Después cenamos como a las nueve y media, luego me volví a dar una ducha sin lavarme el pelo, me puse mi pijama y me acosté a dormir.**

**A la mañana siguiente mi maldito despertador me dio los buenos días me puse un pantalón de jean tiro alto azul claro con un suéter color nute con unas margaritas dibujadas por el suéter dejando mucho espacio entre ellas y una camiseta blanca lisa debajo, me solté el pelo y me puse unos Converses bajos, del mismo color del suéter, me maquille como siempre me maquillaba para clase y baje a preparar el desayuno volvimos a desayunar tostadas y jugo de manzana. Nos lavamos los dientes y salí por la puerta para mi desgracia ahí estaba el de la música que Lía me había dicho que se llamaba Riku sacando la basura de la fiesta de anoche, intercambiamos miradas **

"Buenos días vecino"- Dije

"Buenos días, Olette"- Dijo después de mirarme de arriba a abajo

**Un segundo, a dicho mi nombre... yo no se lo dije en ningún momento, a Lía se le "olvido" decirme que le había dicho mi nombre, me giré confusa iba a preguntarle como sabia mi nombre pero mire mi reloj e hice un ademán con la mano indicando que lo dejase, él me echó una sonrisa y yo baje en el ascensor antes de que las puertas se cerrasen vi que me despidió con la mano y sonriente, yo tenía los brazos cruzados pero le hice una peineta y las puertas se cerraron pero aun así oí su risa. Aunque yo ya no estaba de humor, ahí estaba Nami para alegrarme el día.**

"Hola Nami"- dije

"Hey Oly" - dijo alegre

"Oye ¿que te pasa? ¿por qué tienes esa cara de culo?"-Me dijo burlona

**Me reí y la mire con cara de "gracias por existir"**

"Mi vecino nuevo,eso es lo que pasa, es un tío debe de tener un año más que yo"-dije

"¿Y? ¿Esta bueno?"- pregunto contenta

**La mire plan "no viene a cuento" pero le ****asentí**

"Es un capullo..."- Dije apartando la vista

"¿Y puedo saber por qué?"

**Empecé a contarle todo lo sucedido desde anoche hasta esta mañana para cuando termine ya habíamos llegado a clase Xion ni se me había acercado las horas pasaban y el examen final de lengua que era el último examen final que me quedaba y que sería mi pase a bachillerato y al terminar mis últimos días la graduación estaría a la vuelta de la esquina, no podía estar más nerviosa. Cuando la hora término podría decir que mis manos temblaban aunque todo habíamos terminado yo aún estaba nerviosa. Luego salimos al recreo, Ka, Nami y yo lo pasamos junto a Axel,Ventus,Aqua,Terra,Sora y Roxas (que aunque Nami y el apenas se dirigieron palabra alguna intentaron que fuera lo menos incómodo posible) al sonar el timbre volvimos a clase y el día ****transcurrió**** tranquilo sorprendentemente Voldemort no se me acercó y me dejó tranquila. Naminé y yo regresamos ****burlándonos**** de mi odioso vecino y hablando de la tranquilidad de este día. Me despedí de mi amiga y subí rogando por no encontrarme a Riku, no me lo encontré, al abrir mi puerta y entrar, dejé mi mochila a un lado, al levantar la vista vi mi peor pesadilla. Riku jugaba a Armaggedon con mi prima **

"Hola Lía... hola a ti también vecino"-dije

"¡Hola Oly!"- dijo Lía, yo le sonreí

"Hola Olette... y no me llames vecino tengo nombre y es Riku"

"Esta bien saberlo, pero puedo ¿saber que haces tu en mi casa?"- Pregunte calmada

"Bueno quería saber si podríais prestarme medio kilo de harina y como tu aun no habías llegado Lía me los ha prestado y ya puestos hemos echado una partida a Armaggedon"- Se explicó él

"Esta bien pues si ya lo tienes Lía y yo vamos a almorzar así que..."-dije abriendo la puerta

"Oh venga Oly que se quede un rato porfa...solo hasta cuando te vayas al ensayo con Naminé... que se quede a comer"

"Esta bien"- Suspire y cerré la puerta

**Ambos dejaron el juego y me ayudaron con los platos, almorzamos mas en silencio que de costumbre, pero Lía rompió el silencio **

"Olette ¿a que hora es tu ensayo?"

"A las 5:30"- Conteste

"¿Ensayo? ¿De que?"- Preguntó Riku intrigado

"De un grupo de baile, Oly esta en uno"- Le contesto Lía ilusionadisima

"Intuyo que entonces bailas muy bien"- dijo el sonriendo

"No hay que ser Sherlock Holmes para saber eso pero si eso me suelen decir"- le contesté mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

"Jajaja"- río

**Terminamos de comer el me ayudo a lavar los platos pero no intercambiamos palabra alguna, las horas pasaron y ellos volvieron a jugar yo me fui ha hablar con mi hermana. Entre en mi cuarto me tiré sobre la cama y encendí mi portátil **

"Hola Ti"- dije alegre

"Hola hermanita, ¿que te pasa? Te veo distraída" - dijo ella note a alguien a su lado supuse que era Nathan

"Hola Olette encantado de conocerte de forma normal"- dijo el

**Nathan era rubio de piel blanca pero un tanto morena y de ojos verdes **

"Hola Nathan"- Sonreí

"Bueno pues la señora Miller vendió su apartamento a un capullo con el que discutí anoche y resulta que ahora está sentado en el sofá jugando con Lía"

"¿Discutiste? ¿Por qué?"- dijeron ambos al unísono

**Yo me reí y empecé a contarles todo sin saltarme detalle alguno **

"¿Así que se va a la hora q te vas a ensayar?"- Dijo Tiara y se quedó pensando

"En mi opinión deberías evitar contacto alguno hasta la hora de irte no vale la pena malgastar saliva con el, que lo más seguro sea que acabes discutiendo"- Dijo Nathan

"Gracias Nathan, supongo que sera lo mejor"

"Oh por favor llámame Nath"

**Asentó y luego nos quedamos hablando los 3 un buen rato pero luego tuvieron que volver a clase y colgamos. Debo ir a vigilar a Lía pero tenía ganas de leer así que agarre mi ejemplar de "The Fault In Our Stars"(Bajo la misma estrella) y baje las escaleras a continuación me acosté en un sofá y empecé a leer. Pasó un rato yo note que el me miraba pero no me importo, hicieron una pausa porque Talía tenía que ir al baño.**

"¿The Fault In Our Stars eh?"- Dijo el

**Levanté la vista del libro y le dirigí una mirada en señal de que había captado mi atención **

"Es un gran libro tiene una historia realmente bella y la película cumple las expectativas"- Dijo él teniendo en cuenta que había captado toda mi atención.

"¿Lo has leído?"- Pregunte

"Por supuesto que sí"- dijo el

"Así que supongo que has visto la película"- Dije acomodándome en mi lugar, para sentarme con las piernas cruzadas

"Efectivamente... es más te invito a verla conmigo un día de estos"- Agregó sonriendo

"¿Y que te hace pensar que aceptare a eso?"- Le dije sonriendo

**Antes de que me respondiera apareció Talía así que nuestra conversación murió y yo volví a mi libro y ellos a su juego. Pasaron las horas y subí a cambiarme de ropa me puse una licra negra tiro alto un top de deporte gris y una sudadera negra abierta me amarre el pelo en una cola y con mi bolso de deporte baje las escaleras.**

"Talía ya me voy"

"Así que yo también adiós Lía"

**Ambos salimos por la puerta yo entre en el ascensor busque la llaves del coche en mi bolso de deporte y note que él también entraba en el ascensor, él iba a la azotea yo a el portal **

"Lo de la peli tengo la sensación de que lo harás, la veras conmigo"

**Justo llegamos a bajo pero le conteste mientras salía **

"Pues te equivocas, eso no va a pasar peli-plata"- Dije mientras me dirigía el coche.

**Llegue a mi coche arranqué y pase a buscar a Nami. Después nos pusimos en camino al estudio donde Aqua y el resto del grupo estaban esperando. Al llegar comenzamos a practicar la coreografía de "Give me love " de Ed Sheeran y la de "Counting Stars" de OneRepublic, cuando acabamos lleve a Namine a su casa y le conté mi infierno en tierra de hace pocas horas atrás cuando el señor de pelo albino estaba en mi salón con mi prima . Los días de la semana pasaban y estábamos a jueves en toda la semana desde que los finales acabaron no habíamos hecho nada. Este día yo iba vestida con mi jean tiro alto negro y un crop top de color blanco con pequeños dibujos de Mike Wazowski por toda la camisa, mis vans negras y llevaba el pelo ábamos escuchando musica todos porque era hora libre así que estábamos solos en la clase.**

"Oye deberíamos hacer algún vídeo de un cover de alguna canción " -dijo Kairi

"Si buena idea" - dijimos Nam y yo al unísono

"¿Quien se apunta?" - dijo Nami

**Todos querían así que buscamos a uno que no quisiese cantar y para grabarnos y tras un buen rato decidimos entre todos que las solistas seriamos Namine,Kairi y yo y el resto cantaría con nosotras durante ciertas partes. Lo ensayamos varias veces y decidimos grabarlo cuando nos pareció que estaba bien **

**(**_**Recomiendo buscar la canción antes de leer esta parte y escucharla mientras) **_

_\- Grabando - _

_*Instrumental*_

_**Olette:**__ "She got a body like an hourglass, but I can give it to you all the time._

_She got a booty like a Cadillac, but i can send you into overdrive (oh)_

_**Olette y Namine:**__ " (Stop and wait, wait for that, stop, hold up, swing your bat)_

_**Olette: **__" See anybody could be bad to you, you need a good girl to blow your mind,yeah _

_**Todos: **__"Bang bang into the room, (I know you want it) Bang Bang all over you (I'll let you have it) _

_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah) Wait a minute tell you (ah) _

_(Hey) Bang Bang there goes your heart (I know you want it) _

_Back, back seat of my car (I let you have it) _

_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah) Wait a minute tell you (ah) (Hey)"_

_**Namine : **__" She might've let you hold her hand in school, but I'mma show you how to graduate_

_No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk, just come and show me what your momma gave ( Oooh yeah)"_

_**Namine y Kairi: "**_(You've got a very big shhh, love but don't say a thing) "

_**Namine :**_ "See anybody could be good to you, you need a bad girl to blow your mind"

_**Todos: **__"Bang bang into the room, (I know you want it) Bang Bang all over you (I'll let you have it) _

_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah) Wait a minute tell you (uh) _

_(Hey) Bang Bang there goes your heart (I know you want it) _

_Back, back seat of my car (I let you have it) _

_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah) Wait a minute tell you (ah) (Hey)"_

_**Kairi:**_ _" It's Myx moscato It's frizz in a bottle It's Kairi full throttle It's oh, oh _

_Swimming in the grotto, we winning in the lotto. We dipping in the powder blue tour door _

_Kitten so good, It's dripping on wood. Get a ride in the engine that could- GO!, Batman robbin' it ,_

_bang bang, cockin' it . Queen Kairi dominant, promient, It's me, Oly and Nami , it they test me, they sorry _

_Ride his uh like a Harley then pull off in his Ferrari _

_It he hanging we banging, phone ranging, he slanging. It ain't karaoke night bit get the mic 'cause I'm singing"_

_**Olette y Kairi:**__ "( B to the A to the N to the G to the uuh, B to the A to the N to the G to the HEY) _

_**Olette:**__ " See anybody could be good to you, you need a bad girl to blow your mind" _

_**Todos: **__"Bang bang into the room, (I know you want it) Bang Bang all over you (I'll let you have it) _

_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah) Wait a minute tell you (ah) (hey yeah)_

_(Hey) Bang Bang there goes your heart (I know you want it) _

_Back, back seat of my car (I let you have it) _

_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah) Wait a minute tell you (ah) (Hey)"_

_**Todos: **__"Bang bang into the room, (I know you want it) Bang Bang all over you (I'll let you have it) _

_**Kairi: **__" Yeah, I said Bang,Bang ,Bang ,Bang , Bang,Bang "_

_**Todos:**__(Hey) Bang Bang there goes your heart (I know you want it) _

_Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it) _

_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah) Wait a minute tell you (ah) (Hey)"_

_**fin de la canción**_

" Hola, somos los alumnos del instituto " The Shores" en Villa Crepúsculo y este a sido nuestro cover de "Bang Bang" de Jessie J. Gracias por ver el video, Adiós "- Dije alegre

_-Fin del video- _

**Subimos el vídeo a Youtube, el resto del día fue tranquilo la próxima semana nos graduaremos y ya estaremos en vacaciones dentro de muy poco.**

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el quinto episodio y siento haber tardado tanto en subir pero tuve problemas con mi ordenador y no pude continuar pero por fin he podido así que espero que os guste y gracias por leerlo como siempre. Adiós ✳:-D **


	6. Capitulo 6:La graduación

_**"La saga kingdom hearts le pertenece a Disney y a Square Enix"**_

**Hola! siento la tardanza, pero últimamente he estado bastante ocupada con los estudios y no he podido escribir y sumándole que mi MIERDA de ordenador se ha vuelto a fastidiar digamos que parece que los planetas se hayan alineado para joderme la vida un poquito, nada más, bueno dicho esto no os aburro más y espero que disfrutéis la historia.**

* * *

Capítulo 6: La graduación

**Al fin la graduación, mi momento más esperado del año, y para el cual Eli se había tomado 3 días de "vuelta" de París para asistir y que a mi no me diese un infarto de los nervios y mi facilidad para estresarme (digamos que cuando estoy estresada y me dices algo como que, a una coca-cola le han salido patas y se ha ido corriendo me lo creo... ¿Muy racional verdad?), la graduación se celebrará esta tarde y después los amigos nos iríamos de fiesta. **

"¡OLETTE ARRIBA!"- Gritó mi tía entrando a mi cuarto, (de una forma que no se como hizo para no tirar la puerta la verdad) con un gorrito de estos que se pone la gente en las fiestas de cumpleaños y tirando confeti, obviamente interrumpió mi monólogo interno y se sobresaltó al verme sentada en la cama

"Buenos días a ti también, aunque en verdad, no hacía falta que me hicieses estar a dos pasos de entrar en la UCI"- Bromeé

"Creí que seguías durmiendo"

"Y si hubiese estado durmiendo, ¿esta te parecía la forma más tranquila de entrar en el cuarto de alguien?"- Dije sonriendo

"Pues ahora que lo dices así... No. ¿Que? ¿Estas nerviosa?- Dijo dando un salto y sentándose a mi costado en la cama

"Pues sinceramente no, aunque el ataque de nervios me vendrá después conociéndome"- Reí

"Bueno te espero abajo, ¡hoy desayunamos tortitas!"

**La idea de comer tortitas me entusiasmaba, agarre mi móvil y escribí a Kairi y ha Namine, luego me dirigí a mi baño y inicie mi respectiva rutina de aseo. Baje y ahí estaba Lía sentada en la isleña de la cocina y la tía bailando con el sartén mientras que por una razón que desconozco cantaba la canción de Baloo de "El libro de la selva". Me senté al lado de Talía, a la que se le dibujó una sonrisa nada más verme. Desayunamos alegres y al terminar alguien tocó la puerta, me levanté a abrir.**

"Ahhh... Tu, ¿que quieres?"-Dije asqueada

"Hola buenos días a ti también pastelito"-Dijo alegre y sarcástico

"Ve a llamar "pastelito" a tu suegra, ¡Oh, cierto! si es que tienes..."- Dije y me quede satisfecha

"¡Hola Riku!"- Grito Lía alegremente por lo que me aparte de la puerta

"Parece que todo el mundo se conoce menos yo, Olette serias tan amable de presentarme a este apuesto chico"- Dijo Eli gentilmente

"Claro Eli, este es el nuevo vecino, Amelia, Riku, Riku,Amelia"

"Encanto de conocerla"- Dijo dándole un apretón de mano

"Igualmente, no te quedes ahí pasa"- Dijo volteándose y echándome una mirada como si me lo fichase o se me pareció

**La mire levantando las cejas a lo que ella respondió con una corta risa, y tuvo que invitarlo a pasar, que irritante **

"Por primera vez me llamas por mi nombre, vamos pasito a pasito"- Dijo Riku en mi oído

**Me gire, y lo mire con una mirada de asco que si las miradas matasen este se hubiese desplomado allí mismo.**

"¿Vamos?"

"¡No os quedéis allí!"- Grito Eli desde el sofá

**Se río, y me hice a un lado para que pasase, pero justo cuando estaba a mi lado dijo "bonito pijama, pastelito", me percate que mi pijama era una camiseta lila y con un gran cupcake rosa en el medio y un pantalón gris a juego con pequeños cupcakes, lo que hizo que me sonrojase y me irritase a la vez. Me encamine hacia el sofá donde estaban sentados ya ellos tres, mi tía y mi prima parecían encantadas con él, por un momento ambas posaron sus ojos en mi, y creo que mi mirada las asustó, porque rápidamente los apartaron. Porque les cae tan bien, simplemente no lo comprendo. Acabo de caer en que no respondió a que quería...**

"...Y bien... ¿que dijiste que querías?"- dije cruzando mi pierna derecha sobre la izquierda

"Ah sí, casi lo olvido... Quería felicitarte porque me enterado de que hoy te gradúas, solo era eso" - Dijo lo último rascándose la nuca y dedicándome una sonrisa

**Alivie mi ceño, no me esperaba que viniese solo por eso, pero me agrado su gesto, ¿raro? Quizás... Eso no quita que me caiga mal **

"Gracias"- Le sonreí - "Bueno si vais a seguir hablando perfecto, pero yo tengo que ir a prepararme va a ser un largo día"- Dije sonriente

"No yo me voy ya, tengo cosas por hacer. Adiós y gracias"-Dijo el levantándose

"Adiós Riku"- Dije desde la escalera

"Nos vemos" - Dijeron madre e hija al unísono

**Dicho eso salió y yo subí a alistarme ya que nos iríamos a la peluquería para hacerme las mechas californianas que tanto deseaba. Al llegar, la peluquera se puso manos a la obra, a pesar de que no me daba muy buena espina debido a su tinte rubio tono iluminación celestial con el que me hubiera gustado tener unas gafas de sol para que no derritiera mis apreciadas córneas, me encomendé a dios. Cuando termino me tocó reconocer que quedo bastante bien matizado. Al regresar subí volando a mi cuarto y busqué mi vestido y tacones,faltaban unas horas para la graduación y tenía que prepararme. Mi vestido era hasta por encima de la rodilla, la falda era una mezcla entre recta y pomposa la parte de arriba era de manga corta completamente hecha por encaje y la espalda estaba abierta en "v" de color verde agua, mis tacones eran de tacón fino de diseño clásico color nute brillante. Procedí al maquillaje pinte mis labios color rosa mate y el resto lo hice parecido al de Kylie Jenner pero sin usar toneladas de maquillaje, hice ondas en mi cabello que se veían muy naturales y listo. Baje las escaleras a mis familiares se les cayó la mandíbula supongo que eso es una buena señal. Tocaron la puerta y yo fui a abrirla, eran Nami y Kairi. El vestido de Nami era azul marino manga larga unos 2 centímetros por debajo de la rodilla(ya que ella es alta) lo acompaña con un collar plata y unos tacones negros de tacón fino que tienen dos tiras que se cruzan desde el tobillo a la punta, tiene el pelo completamente liso. Kairi lleva un vestido en dos colores, la falda que era de pompón hasta la cintura, blanca y el top era rosa pastel con escote de corazón estilo palabra de honor.**

"¡Hola!"- Gritaron-"Woooow Olette"- dijeron

"¡Hola mis amores!" -dije- "Y vosotras estáis genial, ¿a qué esperáis? pasad"

"Eli las chicas han llegado"- Grite

"Wooooow chicas estáis fenomenal, parecéis los ángeles de charlie"- Bromeo

**Nos reímos y fuimos al sofá, empezamos a hablar de temas cualquiera hasta que por alguna razón Kairi y Namine hablaron de mi insoportable vecino querían ver quien era y yo me quede de piedra , no iba a presentarles a ese idiota **

"¡Oly por favor!"

"No os estoy ahorrando el disgusto"

"Por faaa"

"¿Queréis dejar de rogar? Que no-Dije me pusieron cara de pollito muerto y bueno lo consiguieron- Vale"

"¡Vamos! ¡Le tocamos el timbre!"- Soltaron y me jalaron

**Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba en frente de su puerta, las mire con cara de "¿va en serio?" asintieron sonrientes, me gire y toque el dichoso timbre. Abrió la puerta y se me quedó mirando sorprendido después me miró de arriba a abajo y relajó su expresión.**

"Hola estúpido vecino"-Dije seca

**Soltó una pequeña risa, casi inaudible, ja ja pero yo sí la oí **

"Hola a ti también Olette..."-Dijo, vi al fin a Ka y a Nami- "Señoritas"

**Estas dos, se quedaron embobadas con el, acto que me irrito y como no soy casi expresiva se me noto.**

"Mis dos amigas querían conocer a mi insoportable vecino *ejem ejem* digo a ti, así que aquí estamos(suspire)... Muy bien esta es Namine y esta es Kairi, Namine, Kairi este es Riku"

**Se habían puesto cada una a uno de mis costados así que las señale.**

"Es un placer"-dijo dándoles un apretón de manos a ambas

"Igualmente"- dijeron sonrientes

**En fin yo ya había cumplido, así que las agarre de los brazos y me di la vuelta para irnos.**

"Ya os vais ¿no queréis pasar para tomar algo?"

**Oh no, las dos se soltaron de mi agarre dijeron un "seria un placer" y pasaron yo me gire y les eche una mirada de "traidoras" y me quede parada unos segundos.**

"Pasad y poneros cómodas estáis en vuestra casa"-dijo- "¿Tú no vienes?

**Lo mire y entre, justo cuando estaba pasando a su lado dijo:**

"Así me gusta pastelito"

"¿Vas a dejar de llamarme así o que?"

"¿Vas a presentarme a alguien mas hoy, quiero estar preparado?"- dijo burlón

**Le puse cara de culo y seguí mi camino, me senté al lado de ellas. **

"¿Y Riku cuantos años tienes?"- Preguntó una de ellas

"Tengo 17 para 18"- respondió a las CSI

"Ah ¿y como ha venido a parar un chico como tu a Villa Crepúsculo?"

"Vengo a hacer el bachiller aquí, así que el próximo curso, probablemente estemos en la misma clase"

**Roguemos por que no, ya tengo suficiente con Voldemort no necesito a El Pato Donald también, ellos siguieron hablando mientras yo me imaginaba aquel infierno, salí de mi trance, ¡LA GRADUACIÓN! lo había olvidado**

"¿Riku podrías decirme qué hora es?"-dije

"Claro, las 4:30"

"La graduación, tenemos que irnos Eli debe estar esperando

"Si será mejor que nos vayamos ya"- Dijo Nami

"Sí mejor, ha sido todo un placer, ya nos veremos"- dijo Ka

**Nos levantamos se dieron un apretón de manos, yo también se lo di... por educación... Nos acompañó a la puerta ellas salieron primero que yo.**

" Suerte con la graduación- dijo - "Estas preciosa"-me susurro- "Estáis todas preciosas"- dijo esta vez en alto

**Me extraño lo que dijo, pero seguro que creía que con eso me tenia comiendo de su palma y no es así, ¡JA! Como si yo fuera boba si quiere ganarse mi agrado, que dudo que consiga, tendrá que currarselo. Entramos al piso recogimos un par de cosas las metimos en un bolsito y nos fuimos camino al instituto. Una vez allí nos encontramos, como no, a Voldemort...¡joder llevaba un color que no fuera el negro por una vez! ¡¿donde hay una cámara?! Era un vestido naranja por encima de la rodilla recto, tenía unos tacones negro con un dibujo de tachuelas en un costado y un collar plateado. No se nos acercó gracias a la mirada de digna psicópata que le echo Kairi a la que siguió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cosa que hizo que Xion estuviera a 2 pasos de que la tortuguita asomara la cabeza, ¿lo pilláis? Jajaja. Seguimos nuestro camino y nos cruzamos a un par de compañeros de clase, cuando llegamos al salón de actos, los familiares tuvieron que esperar un poco por fuera, mientras que los estudiantes nos acomodamos. La ceremonia comenzó y bueno pues nos anunciaron con unas fotos de cuando estábamos pequeños a unas de día de hoy. Llamaron a Kairi, a Xion, a Naminé, a Sora, a Roxas, y aquí venía yo, espero no caerme al subir al escenario.**

"Olette Edwards"- dijeron la que había sido mi profesora de lengua y mi antigua profesora de biología

**Suena una ola de aplausos, me levanto intentando parecer lo más tranquila posible, camino, subo al escenario y agarro mi título con una gran sonrisa, lo agradecí y me gire a el publico sonriendo con el título entre mis manos al fin, incluso desde aquí vi como a Voldemort le salía espuma por la boca lo que hizo que me riera, baje del escenario y volví a mi puesto donde mis amigos empezaron a gritar, recuperamos la compostura y seguimos viendo la ceremonia. Terminamos nos tomamos un par de fotos toda la clase y salimos una vez fuera todos se abrazaban mi tía y mi prima se me acercaron **

"Felicidades Oly"- gritaron y me abrazaron

"Gracias"

"Tus padres se hubieran sentido orgullosos"-dijo mi tía

**Le sonreí y mi móvil empezó a sonar, mis familiares se miraron cómplices les puse cara de extrañadas y conteste sin mirar quien era siquiera**

"¡MI NIÑA SE HA HECHO MAYOR FELICIDADES ENANA!"- de inmediato reconocí la voz

"Gracias Ti"- dije entre risas-"¿No estas en clase?"

"Si y no"

"¿Como que si y no?"

"Si estoy en clases pero no estoy, le he dicho a mi profesor que me estaba cagando, y como asumirás estoy en el baño"-dijo tan pancha-"Pero eso da igual ¿te vas a ir de fiesta verdad?

"¿En serio le has dicho que te cagabas? Y respondiendo a tu pregunta si

"Si fue más fácil de lo que crees, y ¡esa es la mujer! pero no pierdas el conocimiento ¿sí?"-dijo- "Por cierto un pajarito me ha dicho que te hiciste las californianas, quiero foto,¡la exijo!"-bromeo

"Efectivamente, te la mandaré, prometido"-dije

"Esta bien, espero que te lo pases bien, tengo que colgar una tipa acaba de entrar me tengo que ir, te quiero"

"Ok adiós yo también te quiero"-respondí y colgamos

"¡Olette! ¡Nos vamos!"-gritaron mis amigos acercándose

"Hola Eli, hola Lía"

"Hola chicos felicidades, bien ¿como va a ser la cosa?"

"Vamos a ir en el coche de Axel"

"Vale, llámame para buscarte, fundamento"

"¡Vaale! Adiós os quiero"- las abrace y me fui

**Nos fuimos a una discoteca bastante conocida en Villa Crepúsculo, bailamos casi toda la noche hasta que la vejiga de Namine no podía aguantar e hicimos una pausa para ir al baño.**

"¡Que noche por dios!" - grito Nami nada más entrar

"Es la mejor de toda nuestra vida, cuando salgamos ¡RONDA DE CHUPITOS!"- Dijo Ka

"¡Si, adoro graduarme joder! "-grito Aqua

**Nos reímos las tres, salimos del baño, y nos reencontramos con los chicos**

"¡Eh! ¡Ronda de chupitos!"- gritamos las tres

"!Si!"-gritaron todos

"¡Camarero una ronda de chupitos aquí!"-grito Kairi

"Claro señorita"

**Ella le sonrió y empezaron a coquetear, por con llegó la ronda**

"¡Por graduarnos al fin!"- dije- "¡Por graduarnos al fin!"-repitieron todos

**Pasó un rato seguíamos todos bailando, Kairi ya estaba pedo pero aun así se mantenía en pie, Sora también pero él no paraba de decirle a Roxas y a Axel lo buenos que eran, juraría que Nami y yo éramos las únicas aun medio normales, perdí a Kairi de vista y cuando por fin la ubique estaba besando al camarero ese y no se porque pero mire a Nami que estaba perpleja y empezó a cantar "Belén campanas de belén..." a lo que respondió con una carcajada, la noche siguió así y como la mayoría estaban suuuper borrachos y teníamos hambre decidimos ir a una pizzería de cerca. Salimos Namine,Roxas,Aqua y yo intentando que los otros no terminaran con los dientes en la acera, el camino se hizo eternamente incómodo y por fin llegamos los sentamos y Roxas se quedó con ellos y nosotras fuimos a pedir las pizzas, estuvieron listas muy poco tiempo,comimos y serían las 4 a.m y bueno llame a mi tía para que nos recogiera a Kairi Namine y a mi, Roxas, Sora y Aqua se fueron con Axel. **

"Hola Eli"- grito Kairi nada más verla

"Hola Kairi"-dijo mi tía, se quedó pensando un segundo y al fin dijo- "no podemos dejar que entre sola así a su casa, dudo que siquiera se mantenga en pie mucho rato"

"Yo creo que si lleva un rato de pie solo se tambalea un poquito"-dijo Namine

**Estábamos de pie junto a una farola, en lo que Nami termino de decir eso, note que Kairi se movía más de lo anterior, se fue de lado**

"¡Kairi!"- Grite y tire mi mano hacia ella pero fue muy tarde

**Kairi se comió la farola y se quedó como si nada**

"Estoy bien, estoy bien"- dijo levantándose al instante, estirando los brazos tan pancha

"¿Así? ¿cuantos dedos ves aquí?"-Dije levantando 4 dedos

**Se acercó a mi mano poniendo cara de estar en el limbo y por fin contestó**

"8"- dice tan sonriente como si fuera verdad

"Vale tienes razón"- digo mirando a mi tía

"Vamos a tener que subirla a su cuarto"- dice Namine

**La metimos en el coche aunque costase ya que le pareció aferrarse a la farola como si no hubiera un mañana. Por fin llegamos a su casa, le saque las llaves del bolso y abrí la puerta sus padres no estaban al parecer intentamos hacer el menor ruido posible **

"Vale, todo bien, Kairi vamos a la escalera, levanta los pies"- dije aunque ella lo único que hizo fue arrastrarlos.

**Abrimos la puerta de su cuarto y en lo que vi su cama se le iluminaron los ojos, fue corriendo y riendo pero solo dio dos pasos y se cayó, no fue una imagen muy bonita que digamos ya que parecía que le hubiesen pasado con un rodillo por encima, estaba tan estirada como una estrella de mar, de repente empezó a reírse con la cara pegada al suelo, Nami me ayudó a levantarla, la senté, le quite los tacones, Namine la acostó y la metió debajo del edredón y se quedó frita en la misma. Bajamos las escaleras y nos reencontramos con Eli en el coche, dejamos a Namine en su casa y por fin regresamos, al entrar serian las 5 am subí me quite los tacones y me tiré en la cama, creo que me dormí porque es lo último que recuerdo.**

*****A la mañana siguiente*****

**Me desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza, serian las 12:30 por ahí, tenía todavía mi vestido me levante de la cama y me dirijo al baño donde me quite el vestido con severo cuidado y deje que las gotas de agua caliente me calmaran, cuando salí me puse un legging gris oscuro, con una camiseta manga larga azul oscura con parches en los codos que me tapaba el pompis. Me peine y baje las escaleras**

"Buenos días, bella durmiente, ten, te quitara la resaca"

"Buenos días" -me senté y me tome sin rechistar el "remedio" de la tía, aunque no supiera que era

"Mi vuelo de vuelta a París sale a las 4, cogeré un taxi, tu no estas en condiciones de conducir precisamente"-dijo burlona- "¡ah! Por cierto no te lo había preguntado ¿porque te cae tan mal el vecino? Tiene pinta de ser buen chico"

"No me canso de contarlo"- dije

**Puso cara de "¿eing?" y bueno se lo conté largo y tendido sin exceptuar detalles por los que "me ejecutaría" y bueno al terminar se empezó a reír sin parar y bueno el resto del día transcurrió tranquilo, Eli se fue otra vez y nos quedamos solas viendo pelis, digno inicio de las vacaciones.**

* * *

**Hola!Otra vez... hasta aquí el 6 episodio de mi fic, en fin, siento la tardanza, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y intentare actualizar mas seguido, prometo intentarlo. Ah! Casi lo olvido tengo un nuevo proyecto en mente con esta misma pareja, me gustaría que comentarais que os parece la idea. Creo que si todo marcha bien subiré el primer capitulo dentro de poco. Gracias :-) **


	7. Capitulo 7: La vuelta a clases

_**"La saga kingdom hearts le pertenece a Disney y a Square Enix"**_

**Hola he aquí el séptimo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

* * *

Capítulo 7**: **La vuelta a clases

**Las vacaciones de verano se habían ido volando, Eli ya estaba aquí, aunque fuese por poco tiempo. Me pase las vacaciones en plena guerra con el enemigo, o sea Riku, pero hoy, hoy, sería el día definitivo hoy descubriría si tendría que convivir (más bien combatir) con él, durante un año. Mi aborrecida más querida alarma sonó y tuve que abandonar mi apacible sueño para alistarme. Me levanté de la cama y me fui al baño, mis duchas matutinas deberían ser más cortas ya que este curso y el que viene mis clases empezarían a partir de las 7:55 hasta las dos menos cinco, al salir me vestí con unos jeans tiro alto, una camiseta gris oscura con un dibujo de Stich y mis Converses negros, me maquille como siempre, deje mi cabello suelto y baje las escaleras. Salude a mis familiares, desayune unas buenas tortitas, me lave los dientes y partí hacia el bachillerato, me lleve mi mochila llena de cosas que quizá necesitaría. Me encontré a Nami y a Kairi en la primera esquina.**

"¡Hola!"

"Hola Oly, ¿estás nerviosa?""- Dijo Kairi con brillo en los ojos

"La verdad... Es que solo un poquito, ¿vosotras?"

"Sí, mucho, bastante... Esto es demasiado para mi cuerpito"- Dijo Nami

**Caminamos y hablamos de todos los temas existentes y por existir. Llegamos y comprobamos en las listas nuestra clase y estábamos las tres en la misma y por desgracia Voldemort y sus secuaces también, supongo que este año iba a ser movidito. El timbre tocó y nos dirigimos a clase, no pude comprobar que el peli plata oxigenado estuviese en mi clase, entramos y fui la última en pasar.**

"¡No, no, no! ¿Por qué a mí?"- dije en un tono extremadamente elevado al levantar la vista.

**Efectivamente el oxigenado estaba ahí y para rematar Voldemort y otras tantas prácticamente se deshidrataban a su alrededor. Todos me miraban, Xion me puso cara de culo.**

"No gnomo, no lo decía por ti"- dije malamente dirigiéndome a Voldemort

"¡A quien llamas gnomo!"

"Yo también me alegro de verte pastelito"- dijo muy risueño Riku interrumpiéndola cuando iba por el "lla" y Xion continuo deshidratándose

"Que no me llames pastelito"- dije entre dientes, juraría que en este instante tenía la vena de la frente como regaliz

**Me senté e intenté contar hasta diez para calmarme aunque sé que sí Xion abre la boca tan solo una milésima de segundo me pongo en plan titán y la tiró con todo y mesa desde el techo... Sinceramente tenía esperanza de no tenerlo conmigo este año, ya me bastaba con tenerlo viviendo al lado, pero bueno mi caracterizada suerte a decidido irse de vacaciones paradisíacas al parecer. Creo que he conseguido relajarme... **

"¿Por qué te sientas tan lejos Olette? ¿Ven y siéntate aquí?"- Dijo mi vecinito

"No"-dije más seca que una pasa- "En serio Riku solo respóndeme a una pregunta ¿de pequeño te diste un golpe en la cabeza no? Además si tanto quieres que alguien se siente a tu lado tráete un osito o... También puedes pedírselo a Xion, mírale la cara lo está deseando"

"¡Sí!"-Dijo Xion mas emocionada que un niño en una juguetería- "Prometo que no te aburrirás"

"Lo único que le falta es un camión de helados de pega y que le ofrezca uno, para ser secuestradora profesional" -Susurre, lo que provocó que Naminé que estaba sentada a mi derecha soltara una sonora carcajada.

**Xion miro como, ¿a ver cómo explicarlo? , miro prácticamente como un infectado de "**_**Guerra mundial z"**_**. **

"¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?" - Dijo venenosa

"Jajajaja...ay ay... Jajajajaja"- eso era lo único que Naminé podía decir.

"¿Me vas a contestar o te vas a seguir riendo retrasada?"- Dijo y toda la clase dijo "uhh"

"Mira estúpida, ¿sabes? Se ríe conmigo de ti, sabes ¿por qué? Pues veras yo dije exactamente que lo único que te faltaba para ser una secuestradora era un camión de helado. ¡Ah! una cosita más, ¡sabes que existen más colores en el mundo!"

**Creo que lo que más le reventó de todo** **fue lo de los colores y que la clase se riese a carcajadas. La verdad creo que la cabeza le iba a explotar ahí mismo porque la cara le hacía contraste con el pelo. **

"¿Sabes cuál es tu problema?"- dijo con voz de gorila enfurecido

"Mejor cállate, a nadie le importa y muchísimo menos a Olette cual creas tu que es su problema" - dijo Kairi

**Xion se calló en seco ** **y la profesora entro, creo que todo eso ocurrió en tan solo 2 minutos. **

"Hola chicos soy la profesora Jones, Sarah Jones, y seré vuestra tutora y profesora de lengua, este año"- Dijo la pelirroja imponente y escribió su nombre en la pizarra, era alta de ojos oscuros y tez blanca, iba vestida con una falda de tubo negra y una blusa blanca además unos tacones negros.

**Mi profesora comenzó a soltarnos esa charla que sueltan absolutamente todos los profesores del universo, de verdad parece que les hubieran enseñado la misma charla a todos y que por una extraña razón les hayan explicado que lo más importante al hablarnos el primer día de clase es ponernos esa voz nivel tarados, ella siguió hablando hasta que llegó a la parte de las presentaciones. Nos presentamos todos sucesivamente y bueno pues el día siguió tranquilo, mi querido vecino me clavaba la mirada en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba, cosa que sí, sí irritaba de forma infinita. Por fin sonó el timbre indicando que podíamos irnos, me levante con toda mi pachanga y mis amigas y yo salimos por la puerta del salón, caminamos y al llegar a la puerta observe el panorama el cual me resultaba ligeramente más apacible que el de los años pasados, recuerdo las masacres que se formaban en la puerta que dejarían a las mismísimas guerras del "**_**Señor de los anillos"**_** parecer una pelea de niños. Kairi me sacó de mí trance.**

"¿En serio hemos salido intactas de ahí?"- dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo e ilusionada.

"Si yo también estoy sorprendida se me hace... Raro"-dije con cara de que me estuvieran hablando chino (por decir así).

**Naminé rió.**

**En el camino me iban taladrando a preguntas como **_**"¿Olette porque Riku te llama pastelito?" "¿Que ocultas?" "¿No quieres decirlo?". **_**Me frenó en seco.**

"A ver muchachitas, me llama así porque una vez le abrí la puerta y yo llevaba un pijama de cupcakes, eso es todo y... Supongo que también será un ironía"

"¡Como va a ser una ironía si tu eres puro amor y lo que provoca es abrazarte siempre!"- exclamó Nami apretándome los cachetes

"No siempre"- dije sarcásticamente y ella me soltó

"Si... Cuando te pones en modo Godzilla, lo que dan ganas es de huir..."- Se burló Nami

**Sacudí la cabeza riendo, el cielo comenzó a nublarse parecía que comenzaría a llover de un momento a otro, así que aceleramos el paso. Nos separamos y cada una seguimos nuestro camino solas. Mientras caminaba traía mis auriculares puestos y sentí una gota de agua que cayó en mi nariz **

"Ay no" - dije quitándome uno

**Cayeron más y un coche frenó junto a mí, acto reflejo me giré a ver, era Riku, puse los ojos en blanco. Me quité la mochila y la sostuve sobre la cabeza para no mojarme, empezó a llover fuerte, y seguí caminando.**

"¡Olette!"- dijo y no hice caso - "¡Olette sé que me has oído!"- Me gire con fastidio.

"¿Qué Riku?"

"Te llevo"- dijo.

"No, prefiero caminar, gracias"- le espeté.

"Vamos está lloviendo sube"- se inclinó y me abrió la puerta de copiloto.

"Me gustan los paseos bajo la lluvia, no hace falta, te lo agradezco"- dije educadamente, me volteé y me coloque de nuevo el auricular, sumergiéndome en la música, pero aún así pude oír como bufaba.

**Seguí caminando y al momento sentí que tiraba de mi mochila, obviamente me la quito.**

"¡Oye!"- grité.

"Calla"- dijo con una sonrisa.

"¡Que no me quiero ir contigo!"- dije eso y cuando iba por la "t" de "contigo" sentí que mis pies no tocaban el piso, me estaba cargando en su hombro

"No era una pregunta"- dijo tan tranquilo, mientras me cargaba a mí con una mano y a mí mochila con la otra.

"¡Riku bájame! ¡No tiene gracia! ¡Para, bájame ya!"- gritaba pataleando.

"Vale"- dice y hace que yo me incliné hacia delante, suelto un grito y él se carcajea.

"¡No tiene gracia!"

"Sí, sí la tiene"- dijo mientras empezamos a caminar a su coche.

"¡Sabes que esto se puede considerar secuestro!"

"Exagerada"

**Me sentó en el asiento y me inmovilizó de una forma que desconozco para amarrarme.**

"¡Eres!"- grite él se separó y cerró la puerta- ¡Imbécil!- cruce mis brazos para conservar calor, estaba empapada.

"Yo también te quiero"- se volvió a burlar.

**Abrió la puerta de atrás y tiró mi mochila, la verdad él se estaba mojando demasiado pero ni se inmutaba, entró y se quitó la chaqueta se puso el cinturón y arrancó.**

"Si eres necia"

"ah"-suspire mientras ponía mis ojos en blanco.

"Pero eso es divertido"- lo miré con odio visceral - "Era una broma pastelito"

"Pues a mí no me hace mucha gracia"- espeté

"¿Qué?"

"Todo esto"- dije pero la verdad se lo agradezco si no se me hubiesen mojado hasta las pestañas

"Jajaja... Eres bastante orgullosa, pero si no te hubieras resfriado"- dijo como si nada - "Estás helada"- dijo tocándome el brazo, acto seguido prendió la calefacción.

"Ah, supongo que habrá que hacer este viaje lo más cómodo posible"- cedí -" Así que cuéntame oxigenado, ¿porque tienes el pelo plata?"

"Verás, antes vivía en Australia y me gustaba bastante el surf, me gusta bastante, y yo soy, bueno era rubio, el Sol me decoloro el pelo así que..."- me explico pero lo interrumpí

"Pensaste que sería buena idea teñirte de algún color, para no parecer una sábana descolora"- sonrió ante mi brillante comentario

"Algo así fue"

"¿Pero porqué plata? Podía haber sido verde o azul o cualquier otro pero sin embargo elegiste el plata"

"Bueno el color plata siempre ha sido mi favorito"- Dios mío qué sencillo es el tío - "Te toca a ti, ¿Tienes hermanos?

"Pues sí, una hermana, se llama Tiara y da la casualidad de que vive y estudia en Australia, en Sídney"- contesté mirando por la ventana.

"¡Así! ¿Y que estudia?"- pregunto.

"Derecho"- sigo mirando por la ventana.

"Que interesante"

**A Tiara la inspiró lo del accidente para estudiar derecho, casi estábamos llegando, cuando preguntó lo que más temía.**

"Oye Olette ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Lo acabas de hacer"- bromeé y lo miré

"Ojala te portaste conmigo siempre de esta forma"

"No te acostumbres, y ¿qué querías preguntar?"

"¿Por qué vives con tu tía?"- baje la vista- "Lo siento, creo que eso no me concierne"- dijo eso al ver mi cambio de comportamiento.

"No tranquilo, la gente me lo suele preguntar, pero no voy a contestar a tu pregunta"

"Lo entiendo, es demasiado personal supongo"- me sorprendió eso

**Lo mire y le dedique una fugaz sonrisa.**

"Al final no eres tan idiota" – bromeé.

"Ya te has cargado el momento"- dijo y ambos reímos y permanecimos mirándonos.

"¡Ahle! ¡Ya hemos llegado!"- dije para cortar la incomodidad

**(**_**Nota de la autora:**_** Poned a partir de aquí en Youtube "Not About Angels" de Birdy)**

**Aparcamos y nos bajamos, subimos al ascensor y me quede pensando en la última pregunta que hizo. Se cerraron las puertas del ascensor.**

"Vivo con mi tía..."- empecé a decir involuntariamente - " Vivo con mi tía porque cuando era más pequeña mis padres...mis padres tuvieron un accidente de tráfico y murieron"

"Olette"- oí que dijo.

**¿Por qué le dices eso? ¡Cállate Olette!**

"Desde entonces todo... Todo me resulta... Vació... No me malinterpretes quiero a mi tía y a Talía, y siempre estaré agradecida por lo que hicieron por nosotras pero extraño a mi familia, extraño mi antiguo mundo... Ahora tengo esa sensación de tener el corazón roto y congelado siempre..."- Nada no me callo -" Y es frustrante y un puto asco..."- sentí que las lágrimas que con todas mis fuerzas retenía iban a escapar.

"Olette..."

"Honestamente no sé ni porque te cuento esto"- me sequé las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y sacudí cabeza alejando las lágrimas.

**Por fin volví a mí, ¿por qué se lo cuento? Uy Olette tienes una opinión muy firme, se nota tanto... Ah… en fin, lo hecho, hecho está.**

"Olette... lo siento...yo..."- creo que por primera lo dejé sin que decir.

"Ya"- dije deseando que se abrieran esas puertas para huir a mi humilde morada.

**¡Se abrieron!**

"Gracias por traerme, adiós"- pero Riku tiro de mi muñeca y pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cuello y me apretó contra él, respondí al abrazo.

"Tranquila no estás sola, ya no" - me susurró y me libero

**Camine hacia mi puerta, puse la mano en el pomo**

"Riku, no se lo cuentes a nadie, por favor"- dije antes de entrar, sin darle tiempo contestar

**(**_**Nota de la autora:**_** ya podéis parar la música)**

"¡Hola!"- grite y salí escopetada a mi cuarto

"¡Hola! ¡¿Qué tal te ha ido?!"- dijeron ambas

"¡Bien!"- dije en el primer escalón de la escalera

"Hoy has llegado más temprano"- dijo Eli

"Riku me ha traído... En mi contra"- esto último lo dije bajito

"Uuuh"-exagero mi tía -"Venga pa' acá y cuente"

"No seas exagerada Amelia"- dije girándome y dejando la mochila en la escalera

**Baje y le conté pusimos la mesa y seguí contándoles mientras comíamos.**

"Y lo peor, es que le conté lo de mis padres, y ni siquiera sé por qué"

"Ooooh"- gritaron ambas.

"Bueno, bueno"- de tal palo tal astilla.

"Te gusta"- soltó Lía.

"No"

"Sí"

"En realidad le tengo un odio visceral"

**Ambas se rieron.**

"Entonces le gustas tú a él"- espetó ella mientras recogemos la mesa.

**Puse los ojos en blanco, y no pude evitar reír ante semejante comentario, me resultaba bastante, bastante… ¿ridículo? supongo que esa era la forma de describirlo.**

"Lía eso es ridículo"- dije sin más.

"Te acabas de picar, no te parece tan ridículo entonces"- dijo ella en plan investigadora.

"No me pico simplemente me hace gracia"

"Estás picada"-sonrió.

"Si tu lo dices pequeña Sherlock" - le sacudí el pelo y subí a mi cuarto.

**Me tire en la cama como si no hubiese un mañana y me quite los zapatos a patadas, hoy en particular me sentía tremendamente cansada solo quería dormir hasta reventar , no sé en qué momento pero ahí tirada en la soledad acogedora de mi cuarto, me quede dormida.**

**A LA SEMANA SIGUIENTE**

**El timbre de la 5 hora sonó y yo me estaba orinando encima así que me acerque a pedir permiso a la profe de lengua la cual en menos de dos segundos ya estaba en clase preparándose para empezar, hoy debíamos exponer un trabajo sobre escritores me dejo ir y salí como si me estuvieran persiguiendo. Al fin llegue a los baños, en realidad eran bastante tétricos me recordaban a los del colegio de **_**"Silent Hills", **_** aún así entré corriendo y salí corriendo. La verdad estoy terriblemente nerviosa mi profesora de lengua intimida más que el propio director. Abrí la puerta de clase.**

"..."-Levanté la vista y me di cuenta de que era otra clase-" Lo-Lo siento"- Cerré la puerta y me esfume de allí-"Esta sí"-Suspire mientras entraba.

"Te toca Edwards" - Dijo mi profesora que acostumbraba a llamarnos por el apellido cosa que no me hacía mucha gracia.

**Me puse enfrente de la clase y comencé mi **_**Power Point de John Green.**_

"¿Alguna pregunta?"-Dije y vi como Riku levantaba la mano como un rayo, lleva comportándose raro desde la semana pasada se me queda mirando como si tuviese un moco... Ya sé que no es el mejor ejemplo. Por ser el primero en levantar la mano lo deje hablar.

"Olette ¿quieres ir conmigo a desayunar el sábado por la mañana?"- Dijo con cara de niño pequeño.

"Sr. Smith eso no es una pregunta relacionada con en el trabajo"

"Bien siguiente"-Dije.

"¿Por qué has elegido a John Green?"

"Tan simple como que es uno de mis autores favoritos"- Respondí y Bugs Bunny volvió a alzar la mano.

"¿Si Riku?"- Dije agotada.

"¿Y bien?"

"Y bien ¿qué?"

"¿Cuál es tu respuesta?"

"Ah... ¿Si te digo que sí me dejaras en paz?"

"Hecho"

"Pues vale"

"Srta. Edwards puede sentarse"- Eso hice.

**El timbre sonó y me levanté para irme, cuando Riku me abordó...**

"Serias un buen acosador sabes"

"Muy graciosa"- "Entonces ¿irías conmigo?" - Dijo con emoción.

"¿A dónde?"- Sabía perfectamente de qué hablaba pero opté por hacerme la loca.

"A desayunar, has dicho que sí"

"¿Y si rehúso a tu propuesta?"

"Anda... No seas así, solo dame una oportunidad"- Pude ver a Kairi y a Naminé haciéndome señas para que fuera.

"Vale, te dije que si antes, así que es un sí " - La cara se le iluminó - " Debo irme, me esperan"- se giró para ver quién era y mis amigas lo saludaron como dos niñas pequeñas.

"Adiós"- dije.

"Adiós"

_***Ya de camino a casa***_

"Así que vas a ir desayunar con Riku, eh"

"Sí, no me queda otra"

"Venga Olette, admítelo quieres ir"- Dijo Kairi

"Ha sido un tratado de paz, solo eso" - En realidad no sé porque razón acepte, diría que de verdad quería que me dejara tranquila - "El me deja en paz y yo acepto desayunar con él"- La verdad es que eso sonaba mejor en mi mente.

**Me pare ya que sentía que hablaba sola y me las encontré cuchicheando**

"¿Qué?"

"Nada" - Dijeron a la par

"Mienten"

"Nos haces daño y luego te arrepientes"- Cantaron las dos

"Vale Camila, sigamos"

**Se rieron por mi comentario y seguimos caminando. Una vez en casa, les comenté a Eli y a Talía lo de la cita y tuve presente el mismísimo "**_**Planeta de los simios", **_**hablando en el mejor sentido. **

"¿Y bien a qué hora será?"- Dijo mi tía una vez más tranquila.

"Pues no lo sé"

"¿Cómo?" - Dijeron al unísono.

"No sé, ya veremos... Vive al lado ya me dirá algo"- No les di tiempo a contestar y subí.

**Cerré la puerta y me tiré en la cama. Me encantaría llamar a Tiara ahora mismo pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada mi móvil sonó.**

"Aló, ¿quién es?" - Podía oír que alguien respiraba del otro lado pero no decía nada.

"Vale, voy a colgar"

"No, no, no pastelito soy yo" - Al decir eso me resultó obvio que era el peli plata.

"Hola Riku, ¿Se puede saber cómo has conseguido mi número?"

"Bueno... Eso no importa"

"¡Vaya! Pues sí que tienes madera de acosador..." - Lo interrumpí.

"Jaja, bueno te llamaba para concretar nuestra cita... Quiero decir nuestro desayuno... No nos dio tiempo a hablar eso hoy" - Me sorprende que esté nervioso.

"Sí, claro. ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo vamos a hacer?"

"Bueno había pensado ir a las nueve en punto o así y luego pasear un rato. ¿Te parece bien?"

"Por lo que a mí respecta no hay problema pero debería preguntárselo a Amelia"

"Oh, claro lo entiendo"

"¿Y dónde sería? ¿Nos encontramos allí?"

"Pues me encantaría que fuésemos juntos... Y podemos ir a Charlie's..." - Charlie's es una cafetería muy conocida aquí en Villa Crepúsculo.

"Sí, genial" - Dije - "Bueno podría mandarte un mensaje después con lo que me haya dicho mi tía"

"SÍ" - Prácticamente gritó, resultaba bastante tierno - "Digo... estaría bien"

"Entonces te escribiré en un rato"

"Estaré pendiente... Adiós"

"Okay, adiós" – Colgué

**La verdad me interesa bastante saber cómo consiguió mi número, agarré mi ejemplar de **_**"Persona normal" **_**de Benito Taibo (hace tiempo que acabé **_**"The fault in our stars"**_**) y leí un rato. Bajé las escaleras, Eli y Lía estaban viendo "**_**The lovely bones" **_**(es una de mis pelis favoritas por cierto). Me senté. Apenas había empezado, así que la vi con ellas.**

"Riku me ha llamado"- Dije sin apartar la vista de la pantalla

"¿Así?" - Dijo Eli

"Sí, para hablar sobre la hora y el lugar"

"¿Y bien? (_¡Corre Susie, corre!)_"

"A las nueve en Charlie's, iremos juntos y luego daremos un paseo... Claro si te parece bien" - Sigo sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

"¡A mí me parece fabuloso!"

"¿Fabuloso?"

"¡Sí! Hace tiempo que no sales con un chico" - Esta vez ambas nos miramos.

"Genial" - Dije volviendo a sumergirme en el film.

**Ya había pasado un rato así que decidí mandarle el mensaje a Riku.**

_"Hola Riku, Eli está de acuerdo, hasta diría que demasiado... Nos vemos el sábado" _

_18:10 pm_

_"Hola Olette, ¡que bien! Será genial ya lo verás, estoy impaciente. Que tengas buenas noches pastelito, te veo el sábado" _

_18:11 pm_

_"Buenas noches Riku" _

_18:14 pm _

**No entiendo su emoción... En fin espero que no salga todo del revés.**

* * *

**¡Hola! Antes que nada siento haber desaparecido como se puede notar acabo de terminar este cap este mismo mes, pero es que sufrí un tremendo bloqueo y ya está superado prometo volcarme más en la historia e intentaré actualizar más pronto. Gracias por la paciencia.**


	8. Capítulo 8: Fire meet gasoline

_**"La saga kingdom hearts le pertenece a Disney y a Square Enix"**_

**Hola aquí os traigo el octavo capítulo de este fic.**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Fire meet gasoline

**Me desperté, miré el reloj y cuando mis ojos enfocaron bien, eran las 8:50. Tenía exactamente diez minutos para prepararme. Corrí a la ducha, una vez fuera decidí ponerme una camiseta a rayas negras y blancas, unos ripped shorts de un azul oscuro, unos Converse negros de corte bajo y agregue una chaqueta de jean. Eché otro vistazo al reloj me quedaban dos minutos. Me peine y lave mis dientes. Nueve en punto y el timbre sonó.**

"Olette, Riku ya está aquí" - Gritó mi tía desde el piso de abajo.

**Bajé a su encuentro, iba vestido con unos jeans y una camiseta gris sobre la cual llevaba una camisa a cuadros rojas.**

"Buenos días, ¿qué tal?"- dije educadamente.

"Genial ¿y tú?"

"Pues normal..." - Eli me lanzó una mirada de fulminación - "O sea bien" - esta vez recibí una mirada de aprobación.

**Antes que nada pienso explicar el comportamiento de Eli.**

****Inicio de **_**Flashback****_

"Olly un momento" - dijo Amelia antes de que yo alcanzara la escalera.

**Me acerqué y me senté en una de las sillas enfrente de ella.**

"Mañana tienes una cita, así que he decidido darte un par de consejos"- ¿Cómo se supone que evado esta conversación ahora?

"Oh, no hace falta, te lo agradezco tranquila"- dije levantándome ligeramente.

"¡Quieta parada!"- dijo haciendo fuerza en mi hombro cosa que causo que me sentara otra vez.

"Vale tranquila"

"Bien, consejo número uno, no pidas nada con ajo ya te imaginarás por qué..."- Te aseguro que eso no pasará ni de lejos.- "consejo número dos, se delicada y educada, ¡nada de tacos! Sé elegante ese es el tercero, y sobre todo sé amable, la cita no tiene que ser una visita al infierno." - Por la cara de fastidio que puse mi tía se dio cuenta de que eso no me hacía mucha gracia.

"Es que no puedo ser pura amabilidad con alguien que me cae tan mal... Yo no soy así, no puedo evitarlo"

"Pues reten a señorita Jeckyll" - dijo mi tía muy seria.

"Esta bien, cederé..."- A ella se le iluminó la cara al oírme - " Pero solo un poquito...muy poquito"

****Final del **_**Flashback** **_

"¿Vamos?" - dijo él.

"Claro"

**Salimos y lo último que oí decir a mi tía antes de cerrar la puerta fue "Disfrutad". Una vez allí bajamos del coche y comenzamos a caminar.**

"Oye pastelito, ya puedes actuar normal"

"¿Que?"

"Me he dado cuenta de lo de tu tía"

"No sé de qué me hablas... Y además cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames "pastelito"..." - Hice comillas con las manos al decir lo último.

**Mientras decía eso no preste atención por donde iba y mi pierna chocó contra una papelera de metal que se sujetaba a una farola cosa que me hizo caer.**

"¡Mierda!" - solté, adiós al segundo consejo.

"¿Estas bien?"- dijo Riku tendiéndome su mano.

"Si estar bien es acabar de fracturarse el fémur, entonces estoy de maravilla"- En su expresión podía notar que intentaba contener la risa. - Si te ríes juro por Dios qué será lo último que hagas" - Agarre su mano y me ayudo a levantarme.

"Esta es mi Olette" - Eso ocasionó que ambos riésemos.

"Puta papelera" - dije y él me repitió.

**Entramos y Charlie's era un sitio muy agradable la ambientación era de un estilo noventero. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas del final que estaba junto a la ventana. La camarera se acercó era la chica pelirroja de la fiesta. **

"Hola Lizzy" - dijo él.

"¡Riku! Que sorpresa tan agradable" - su mirada paso a mí. - "¡La chica de al lado! ¿Qué tal? Me caíste bien lo pusiste en su sitio, poder femenino"

"Gracias supongo, estoy bien ¿y tú?"

"Pues te puedes imaginar sirviendo desayunos pero genial, por cierto la carta, aquí la tenéis ¿qué se os antoja?"

"Pancakes"- dije con ilusión

"Comeré lo mismo que ella"

"Nunca te atreves con _"La gran torre de pancakes" ..._"

"¿Qué es eso?"- Pregunté

"Es una oferta especial de la casa que básicamente se centra en comerse 10 pancakes cubiertas por helado y sirope en 10 minutos"- dijo él

"Ya veo" - dije

" Bueno eso es todo ¿no?"

**Ambos asentimos y ella fue a encargar el pedido.**

"No sabía que os conocierais" - dijo él.

"Bueno sí, ella fue la que me abrió primero la noche de tu fiesta"

"Oh" - Dijo con sorpresa fingida

**Hablamos un rato más hasta que llegó la comida, me moría de hambre, y esta estaba deliciosa. **

"¿Pedimos la cuenta?" - dijo él

"Oh claro"

**Riku revisó sus bolsillos y una expresión de horror apareció en su cara revisó el resto de posibles lugares donde estaría la cartera.**

"¿Que pasa?" - pregunté

"He-he olvidado mi cartera"

"Tranquilo, he traído la..."- Me frené en seco al ver que no estaba en mis bolsillos.

"Tú la has olvidado la tuya también ¿verdad?" - Dijo él y yo asentí - "Estamos jodidos"

"Mucho, ¿que hacemos?" - Susurré.

"¿Hacemos un sin-pa?" - Propuso Riku en susurros también.

"¿Qué? No"

**Si hacíamos un sin-pa no podremos volver a entrar en mucho tiempo, debo pensar algo...¡ya sé!.**

"Riku, tenemos que comernos esa torre"

"No"

"Bueno se te ocurre algo mejor, podemos hacerlo, trabajo en equipo"

"Está bien, dirás sacrificio en equipo..."

"Si así quieres verlo, para que engañarnos" - Dije y llame a Lizzy.

"¿Si chicos? "

"Queremos atrevernos con _"La torre de pancakes" _no va contra las normas comer ambos de un mismo plato ¿o sí?" - dijo Riku.

"Claro que no, nadie podría comerse eso sólo sin acabar en urgencias... Una vez un tipo lo intento y tuvimos que llamar a una ambulancia" - Dijo ella como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

"Que esperanzas..." - Susurré demasiado alto, cosa que hizo que ella riera.

"¡Philipp! ¡Agarra tus sartenes especiales, por aquí quieren atreverse!" - Gritó Lizzy.

**De repente el tal Philipp que asumo que es el cocinero asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla de atrás del mostrador con los ojos iluminados, era un tipo de pelo castaño, ojos verdes y tez blanca. **

"¡Marchando!" - Gritó con ilusión

**El tiempo se nos hacía eterno... No tengo idea alguna de cómo vamos a comernos 5 pancakes más 1 kg de helado cada uno y todo eso en 10 minutos... De repente sonó el timbre del mostrador afirmando que **_**"La torre de pancakes tapona arterias" **_**estaba lista, Riku me miró con horror. El cocinero salió con un plato que contenía una tonelada de pancakes con helado... Debo admitir que lo imaginaba más pequeño. Le dirigí una mirada a Riku estaba más pálido de lo normal.**

"Bien chicos, he aquí la gran creación de la casa, 10 pancakes coronadas con 2 kilos de helado y sirope de arce. Os explico rápido las reglas, no podéis dejar ni un trozo de helado para que la comida os salga completamente gratis y tenéis que comerla en 10 minutos ni un segundo más ni un segundo menos, os deseo suerte..." - Dijo el cocinero y se inclinó al oído de Lizzy para susurrarle algo que todos escuchamos "prepara el teléfono" . - "El tiempo empieza ¡ya!"

**Nos abalanzamos sobre nuestra perdición yo empecé por el helado y Riku me imitó unos segundos después de salir de su trance. La primera pancake no fue difícil, Riku me llevaba ventaja, empezaba la tercera. Aunque quisiera al terminar con mi tercera ya no podía más y aún faltaban 4 y faltaban menos de 4 minutos. Riku me miró con desesperación.**

"No puedo más..." - Susurre

**Él abrió los ojos como platos mientras masticaba una bola de pancake y miró bruscamente el reloj. Miré a los lados, y disimuladamente tire una mitad de pancakes al piso y la metí debajo del asiento y me comí la otra mitad. **

"Venga Riku son sólo tres más, dos minutos, puedes hacerlo"

**Los minutos pasaban 1 minuto, 50 segundos, 30 segundos, 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... Y el plato estaba vacío. Conseguido.**

"¡Genial! Me complace deciros que vuestra comida es gratis y..." - Philipp no llegó a terminar dado que Riku se levantó bruscamente y se inclinó sobre una papelera... Estaba potando.

**Me levanté rápido y corrí hacía él.**

"Esto es raro digo yo que tendría que ser al revés" - Dije aguantando su pelo.

"Bueno felicidades chicos, luego os tomaremos una foto para colgarla en la pared de la fama... Claro cuando Riku termina de echar sus órganos vitales por la boca" - Dijo Lizzy

**Nos tomamos la foto y Lizzy la colgó en **** el tablón**** la pared de la fama. Y salimos de Charlie's.**

"No quiero volver ni oír hablar de pancakes por el resto de mi miserable vida"

"No seas exagerado"

"Casi muero ahí dentro"- dice con gesto exagerado.

"Yo también pude haberla palmado y no me quejo"

"Bueno empate. ¿Quieres pasear por el paseo marítimo?" - Propuso.

" Claro "

**Nos encaminamos hasta allí.**

"¿Qué te parece si jugamos a un juego?" - Lo miré - Para entretenernos.

"¿Qué clase de juego?"

"Me gusta llamarlo "Preguntas y respuestas"- Dijo moviendo las manos como si representará el título a la vez que lo pronunciaba.

"Y seguro trata de contestar preguntas..."- Digo

"Básicamente"

"Seguro estuviste horas sopesando nombres" - Dije irónicamente.

"¿Jugamos?"

"¿Por qué no...?"

"Empiezo yo, ¿qué harías si te diesen a escoger entre comer pizza por el resto de tu vida o no volver a probar un pancake?"

"Después de hoy me quedo con la pizza, aunque para qué engañarnos igual me quedaría con la pizza"- Dije mientras llegabamos.

"¿Me dejas retarte a algo?" - Sopeso la idea un segundo.

"Si, venga dime"

" Imita a Miley Cyrus en el vídeo de Wrecking Ball, en ese columpio de ahí"

**De repente corrió como si le fuera la vida en ello, y de repente estaba balanceándose en el columpio con la lengua por fuera y de repente lamió la especie de cuerda metálica derecha de la que se sostenía el columpio.**

"Esto me gusta más juguemos a retos también" - dijo el actuando ya normal.

"Esta bien, tu turno"

"¿Pregunta o reto?"

"Pregunta" - Prefiero ir por lo seguro primero

"Muy bien"- Dijo y se quedó pensando - "Ya sé! ¿Si tuvieras la oportunidad de reencarnarte y sólo pudieses elegir ser una paloma o una serpiente, cuál y por qué?.

"Creo que me quedo con la paloma pasó de ser un bolso de piel. Y además así podría divertirme cagandole encima a la gente y podría volar por mi propia cuenta y tendría patas"

"Mi turno. ¿Pregunta o reto?"

"Pregunta"

"Bien. ¿Si la madre naturaleza decidiera jugar un rato con la genética y te hiciera nacer con alguna rareza que preferirías tener brazos de T-rex o las patas de un canguro cuál eliges?"

" Las patas de canguro iría saltando a todos lados "

"Vamos a hacer esto interesante bueno más interesante"- Dijo frotándose las manos- "Te reto a... ¡Ya sé! Ves ese colectivo"- Dijo señalando una especie de mercadillo donde había un montón de personas comprando y mirando objetos que en su vida usarían más de dos veces- "Bien ¿tu móvil tiene grabadora? "

"Como cualquier smartphone del 2015"

"Pues tendrás que ponerte en el medio de todo ese barullo de gente conseguir un poco de atención toser sacar la grabadora de tu móvil y decir "Día 23: La infección avanza, necesito encontrar una cura", y salir de ahí en seguida yo iré a una distancia razonable para poder comprobar que lo has hecho"

"Una pregunta, ¿quién ha dicho que yo vaya a hacerlo?"

"Yo mismo" - Le puse cara de perro - "Venga Olette hazlo por las risas"

"Sabes que nadie va a creerlo ¿no?"

"Confío en tus dotes ocultos para la actuación. Venga vamos"

**No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto. Ya estoy en el medio de un montón de gente, la gente comienza a mirarme con extraña inquietud, puedo adivinar que piensan, la señora que sujeta una bolsa de mandarinas mientras ****engullía cual bestia**** comía una, seguro estaría pensando en que hacía una adolescente paralizada en medio de una multitud mirando al infinito, el hombre sentado en el puestito de artesanía que me observaba exageradamente pensaría que me iba a dar un ataque de ansiedad ahí mismo. Miré a Riku que estaba de pie junto a un puesto a uno o dos metros de mi el cual me levantaba el pulgar. Mire a mi alrededor y pude comprobar que había más gente mirándome tenía mi móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Tosí varias veces. Saqué mi móvil con la grabadora ya activada.**

"Día 23"- Volví a toser mientras me agachaba lentamente hasta sentir como mis rodillas tocaban el suelo- "La infección avanza, debo" - Volví a toser inclinandome hacia delante y apoye mi mano libre en el suelo- "Necesito encontrar una cura"- Levanté la vista y pude comprobar que la señora de las mandarinas tenía la cara pálida y dejó caer la segunda mandarina que comía, me puse costosamente de pie, mire al señor del puesto que sujetaba su silla con afán y los ojos los tenía fuera de órbita y mucha gente más estaba paralizada como si pensase que si no se movían yo no podría verles. Salí corriendo como final de mi actuación pasando entre un par de puestos más.

**Me pare al llegar casi al final del mercadillo y respire de nuevo, Riku se acercó aplaudiendo.**

"No sabía que tenías esos dotes ocultos para la interpretación, increíble, ha sido brutal" - Dijo aún aplaudiendo.

"Soy digna de Broadway ¿no?" - reí - "Tampoco ha sido para tanto"

"¿Qué no ha sido para tanto? Has visto a la de las mandarinas estaba pálida y cuando saliste corriendo… la tipa se ha aferrado a sus mandarinas y ha salido a paso rápido diciendo exageradamente alto "sabía que el fin del mundo estaba cerca, está cerca puedo sentirlo" creo que era una de esas que se preparan para el apocalipsis."- Dijo emocionado

"No te creo" - Dije con cierto asombro - "Es una broma ¿no?"

"Totalmente cierto"

**Salimos del mercadillo **

"Mi turno" - Dije

"Deleitame"

"Bien…"- Miro a mi alrededor en busca de inspiración divina, diviso a una señora embarazada - "Divina, eso es…"

"¿Qué?" - Pregunta Riku

" Ves a esa señora, la embarazada de camisa gris y pantalón jean" - Él asintió - " Corre hacía ella y gritale "tu hijo es el elegido" y luego vete"

"Acepto"

**Caminamos juntos hacia la dirección en que se encontraba la misma** **hasta estar alejados de ella unos dos o tres metros, la mujer estaba distraída miraba algo en su teléfono y sujetaba un bolso sobre el hombro. Riku comenzó a correr hacia ella. Estaba a una distancia desde la que aún podía oír que decía.**

"¡Oh señora, su hijo es él elegido!" - Dijo señalando su vientre o lo que él creía que era.

**La cara de la mujer se torno a una rabia visceral hacia Riku. Él se quedó inmóvil en frente de la mujer. **

"¡No estoy embarazada, idiota!" - Gritó y descolgó como si fuera un personaje de juego de tronos y su bolso el cual se descolgó del hombro y lo sujetó como si este fuera su espada y empezó a atizar a Riku. - ¡Crío estúpido! - Dijo mientras seguía atizando a Riku - ¡Maleducado!

"¡Señora ha sido una equivocación! ¡Ay, ay señora! ¡Paré señora! ¡Lo siento!" - Gritaba este mientras intentaba futilmente cubrirse de los golpes.

**La señora paro y Riku se disculpó una vez más y salió corriendo hasta mi. Yo lo único que hacía era reírme, no podía parar. De repente empecé a llorar de la risa. **

"No te rías, no tiene gracia"

"Sí, sí la tiene" - Reí - "Mucha" - se unió a mi risa.

**Seguimos caminando, nos quitamos los zapatos y entramos a la playa para sentarnos en la arena.**

"Mi turno, es una pregunta"

"Dispare"

"¿Por qué odias tanto a Xion?"

**Reí ante su pregunta.**

"No la odio sólo le guardo rencor, nada más"

"Lo dices como si fuera poca cosa" - Dijo sonriente - "Reformulare mi pregunta, ¿por qué me guardas rencor a Xion?"

"Bueno la cosa es larga de contar viene desde atrás desde hace bastante tiempo"

"Bueno tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo" - lo miré burlonamente - "Bueno tenemos hasta las dos"

"Bueno después de que nos mudaramos con mi tía, los profesores intentaban no hablar de ello y no preguntarme por mis padres en frente del resto de la clase y aunque en realidad todos se habían enterado de lo ocurrido incluida Xion, pero evitaban el tema. Cuando estábamos en quinto de primaria, discutí con ella por lo de siempre se dedicaba a molestarme con estupideces y yo pues básicamente la mandaba a la mierda no con esas palabras claro y pues esa vez me gritó delante de todos "Por lo menos yo no soy huérfana, porque eso es lo que eres, una huérfana" yo no supe qué contestarle de una manera neutra, me mataba la vergüenza y la rabia, sé que le dije "Mejor cállate gnomo estúpido" y me dijo "Si no ¿qué? Huérfana" y le di un bofetón y ni siquiera sé por qué yo no soy de pegar ¿sabes? Pero qué satisfacción me dio. Y pues eso"

"Que zorra" - Dijo él - "Sabía que era la típica estúpida pero no sabía que tanto"

"Sí lo sé" - suspire - "¿Y bien que hace un chico australiano en las islas del destino?"

"Bueno mis padres están divorciados, mi madre aquí mi padre allí, decidí que quería un cambio de aires y pensé en venir aquí e independizarme y así hice" - Contestó, y pude notar cierta amargura en su voz.

"No lo tendría que haber preguntado, lo siento"

"Tranquila no lo sabías"

**Decidí guardar silencio y mi móvil sonó para romperlo, era Eli.**

"Debo contestar, será un momento" - me aleje un poco para que Riku no me oyera.

"Aló"

"Hola Oly, ¿cómo va la cita? ¿no has comido ajo no?"

"Hola Eli, uno, no es una cita y dos, no he comido ajo"

"Bueno eso es lo que tu dices ¿cómo la estás pasando?"

"Bien está siendo agradable"

"¿ sigue escondido?" -Pregunto

"Pues siendo franca solo ha salido una vez, pero no fue para tanto ya te contaré más fluido"

"Obvio que sí"

"¿Y ustedes que hacen?"

"Pues Lía y yo hemos decidido marcanos una maratón, eso es lo que decís los jóvenes ¿no? _Marcarnos_" - Dijo y no pude evitar reír

"Suena muy bien, ¿Qué veis?"

"Pues Lía quería ver otra vez las pelis de "Narnia" y yo quiero ver las de "Los juegos del hambre" así que vamos con todas"

"Al fin verás "Narnia", Eli debo colgar, os quiero Chao"

"Lo mismo digo a las 2 en casa"

**Me giré y volví a sentarme con Riku.**

"Era Eli, quería saber como la estábamos pasando"

"¿Y que le has dicho?" - Me dedicó una sonrisa.

"Que estaba siendo una mañana agradable"

"Amén"

**Mire la hora eran casi las doce y media. **

"La playa esta bonita hoy ¿no?"

"Sí, está muy tranquila"

"Quítate la chaqueta" - Dijo con la mirada fija en la playa

"¿Qué qué?"

"No pienses mal, sólo es que quiero que no acerquemos al mar, que no se te moje, ni el móvil y las cosas que lleves en los bolsillos"

"Esta bien"

**Dejamos los zapatos junto con mi chaqueta de jean y su camisa de cuadros dobladas con nuestras cosas a una distancia que pudiéramos aún vigilarlas. El nivel de mar estaba bajo y por una vez cuando el agua me tocó los pies la sentí tibia. De repente sentí que me mojaba, era Riku tirandome agua.**

"Defiendete" - Dijo burlonamente

**Le di una patada al agua y conseguí sarpicarle, empezamos una guerra de agua y en un momento dado me di cuenta de que el agua me llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla moje a Riku y el me agarró de la cintura y nos hundió a los dos.**

"Tu ganas" - Dije y salte apoyándome en su espalda y volví a hundirnos.

"Declaró que esta guerra queda en empate" - Dijo él y salimos del agua.

**Recogimos nuestras cosas y salimos de la playa nos escurrimos y nos sentamos en un banco a esperar a que nuestra ropa se sacará. **

"Que conste que esto no quedará así" - Dijo

"Ya lo creo que no, pienso ganar" - Dije con fingida prepotencia - "Es broma" - Dije y me reí

"Ves cuando te lo propones eres realmente agradable"

"Eh! Soy agradable, es solo que la gente debe ganarse mi lado más agradable, no quiero decir que sea una antipática sino que la confianza no se regala" - Dije dándole un leve codazo

"Si entiendo lo que quieres decir" - Dijo y se quedó mirando la playa - " ¿Y yo qué?"

"¿Tu qué?"

"¿Soy digno de su confianza?" - Dijo en tono dramático.

"Mmh… No aún, pero no va mal encaminado"

"Trabajaré en ello" - Y nos quedamos en silencio.

"¿Qué hora es?" - Preguntó

"La una y cuarto" - Contesté

"Deberíamos regresar al coche ya"

**Eso hicimos, caminamos en silencio pero ese silencio resultó agradable, en sí estaba siendo una tarde agradable. Llegamos al coche.**

"Ha sido una buena mañana" - Dije

"Lo secundo, pero suena raro que lo digas tú"

"¿Y eso? Bueno supongo que es obvio"

"Sí, en realidad, sí" - Dijo serio - "Era broma"- Me dio un leve codazo.

**Volvimos a casa y subimos el ascensor. **

"Ha sido un buen día" - Dijo él.

"Sí, ha sido bueno. Adiós"

"Chao"

**Y ambos entramos a nuestros respectivos hogares. Sí, había sido un día más agradable de lo que esperaba, eso debía reconocerlo. **

"¡He vuelto!"

"¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Por qué tu pelo está húmedo? ¿Qué habéis hecho? ¿Qué habéis comido?" - Dijeron ambas mientras cerraba la puerta.

"Familia calma" - Dije y me senté a su lado en el sofá - "Se calman y lo cuento largo y tendido"

"Hecho" - Contestaron al unísono.

**Les conté todo, no fui interrumpida en ningún momento, estaban tan atentas como se está en una clase de física, tan sólo se les iluminaban las caras de vez en cuando. Se rieron hasta las lágrimas con lo de las pancakes y los restos, sobre todo lo de la mujer del bolso les causó gracia, y conté todo. Rato después de almorzar subí a mi habitación. Mi móvil estaba lleno de mensajes que eran de Naminé y Kairi, al final hicimos una llamada de Skype en grupo, tuve exactamente el mismo recibimiento que con mi familia. **

"Así que os bañasteis en la playa juntos ¿he entendido bien?" - Dijo Kairi.

"Bueno sí, bueno no, bueno no sé… Sí, supongo"

"Sí Olette es un sí"- Dijo Nam" – "Cuando admitirás que te gusta"

"Antes vivo con Xion"

"Pura palabrería" – Espeto Kairi

"No seáis pesadas" – Dije

**La conversación siguió así hasta que se cansaron. Pero en realidad no me gustaba Riku, tan solo quizá mi opinión sobre él había cambiado casi de forma imperceptible, de extremamente prepotente a ligeramente estresante. Era cierto que ahora sabia más sobre él y que no era tan idiota como pensaba, quizá podríamos llegar a tener una amistad pero el tiempo lo diría, el simple hecho de que fuera casi igual de extraño que yo me hacia ser más accesible con él se podría decir que hoy ha sido como si el fuego conociera a la gasolina.**

* * *

**Holaaa siento la tardanza, no he subido antes porque decidí tomar un descanso para aclarar las ideas y por otra parte porque estoy trabajando en otra historia que me gustaría subir.**

**PD: A los pocos que me leen como siempre gracias por gastar vuestro tiempo leyendo mis locuras, lo aprecio mucho **


End file.
